Tournament of Fury
by Light Dragon
Summary: Five years have passed since the Tournament of Darkness. Now a new tournament is being held, the Tournament of Fury. Once invited, your fate is sealed if you don't go. Fights and love blossom in the ring and out of the ring. See what happens.
1. Intro

_Summary: It has been five years since the Tournament of Darkness has been held. A tournament of pure power is to be held every twenty years. This tournament goes by the name of the Tournament of Fury. If given an invitation, one must attend or face death._

_ A/N: This story will include characters of my own, and I am giving the chance to readers to add your own characters in this. There are eleven teams total, and each team needs six participants. Five fighters and a substitute._

_Tournament of Fury_

Introduction 

Five years passed from the Tournament of Darkness when Koenma found a letter on his desk addressed to him. He opened it, curious. The contents read:

_Koenma,_

_We invite your team of best fighters to enter the Tournament of Fury to be held on Tremor Island in two months. If you fail to enter a team, we shall have to take drastic measures. We shall be waiting for your entry mail._

_Council of Fury _

Koenma couldn't believe the luck that he had. He quickly put the letter back in its seal and looked away from it. He would have to call Yusuke and the rest, hoping they would understand the risk.

88888888888888888

"Huh, would ya look at that!" Chuu stated as he read the note, "Hey, Kylen, this thing here is addressed to you." He was standing in a clearing in some woods. Jinn, Toya and Rinku just looked at him.

Jinn tilted his head to the left, "Now what are you goin' and talkin' about?"

All turned as they heard a small voice. Sitting up in a tree was a wolf demon, relaxing on a branch. "The Tournament of Fury. If you are given an invitation and you don't show up with a team, they shall hunt you down and then kill you. But either way, you will probably end up killed. The tournament kills the losers in front of the audience for pure sport."

Toya smiled a little, "So we have no choice, do we, Kylen?"

The wolf demon jumped down from its perch, showing that it was indeed a female. She had silver eyes and a black tail with a golden end. She had black wolf ears that were outlined in gold. Her hair was platinum with ebony black streaks though it. She wasn't that tall, only standing five foot one inch. She was wearing tight short black shorts and a tight white wife beater with a netted practice football jersey over top of it. She wore fingerless black gloves and had a crimson bandana on her head. Sandals were on her feet.

Rinku smiled, "So Kylen, we have to find a team, right?"

Kylen looked up at the sky, "It seems that we already have a team, Rinku, we just need a replacement if one of us looses." She sighed, "The letter is addressed to me, for they had no clue that I had joined you. They knew I would find a team quickly." She then looked at them all, smiling, "But do not worry, I don't plan to loose." She laughed lightly, "I never loose."

88888888888888

A female kitsune flipped backward as Hiei attacked her. She laughed, "Aw, poor Hiei missed!"

"Hn!" Hiei grunted as he turned away from her to look at Kurama, "Tell your friend to watch what she says, Kurama, or her head shall be mine."

Kurama stood from his sitting spot on a log, "Dylis please watch what you say. We are only trying to help you, but if you insist on saying things like that, we will have to leave."

The kitsune bit her bottom lip, "No, I don't want you to leave, Kurama! You have helped me fend for myself!" Her purple kitsune ears lowered, "I am sorry." Some of her pink hair fell from her ponytail, falling into her face, covering her green eyes. She then smiled, "I'm sorry, Hiei, I promise I won't do it again!"

"Hn," was all Hiei stated, turning away from both of them. He grunted, "This is getting us nowhere!"

Dylis walked over to Kurama putting her hand over his, "You know, he is right. We are getting nowhere. We haven't had a mission in a while from Koenma."

"Well, that's about to change," Hiei, Dylis, and Kurama spun to see Botan sitting on her oar. She smiled, "Koenma wants to see you. He says it is important."

88888888888888888

Koenma sat at his desk, looking at the stacks of papers on the tabletop. He looked up at the door to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Dylis standing there, Botan in front of all of them.

He nodded, "Ah, so glad all of you could come!"

"What is this about, pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked as he walked forward.

Koenma held up the letter in its sealed package, "I need all of you to do me this one favor."

"And what would that be?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the letter in Koenma's hand.

"I need you all to fight in the Tournament of Fury that is to be held in two months time on Tremor Island." Koenma stated as he set the letter on his desk, "It is a matter of life or death."

"The Tournament of Fury?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama, "that is a matter of life or death."

"So you have heard about it?" Yusuke asked.

"Heard about it? All demons have heard about the Tournament of Fury! It is the tournament to always watch. I remember the last tournament that was held. A team called Kilo won it, and the leader was named Kylen. Wow, was that a great battle!" Dylis smiled

Kurama stopped her from going on, "But if you loose, you are killed on the spot, in front of the crowd, and if you do not join if you are invited, then you are killed. So Hiei and Koenma are correct. It is a life or death situation."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, "The competition is very rough. Only the best demons are invited to join the Tournament, and only six of those demons ever survive. Unless the winner declares that he wants the looser to live."

"So what you are saying is that we have been recognized by these people to compete in their tournament, but we don't really have a choice but to enter. Am I right?" Yusuke questioned.

"Absolutely correct," Dylis smiled.

"So, the winners from last year, what are they like? Will they be competing?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei grunted, "Baka, of course they will be competing. They are the strongest team to ever compete in the tournament. They were the first ones to receive a letter." He then closed his eyes, "The leader of the team is Kylen. She was the soul reason they won. You see, when you fight in the tournament, if you win, you continue to fight until the round is over, unless you pass off to the next person on your team. Then you are not allowed to fight again until everyone has fought. Kylen fought almost everyone of the opponents last tournament." He smirked, "If we are to battle her team, then you two must train harder than you have ever trained. She is much stronger than Kurama or myself combined."

"She couldn't be stronger than Toguro, and that was one hell of a fight." Yusuke commented, smiling.

"Don't be deceived, Yusuke. She is stronger than he could ever be. Toguro was never invited to the Tournament of Fury, but Kylen has been invited every year since they started it." Kurama stated, looking at Koenma, "Am I right to state that she did actually beat Toguro in a battle of one on one?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, Kurama, she did beat Toguro seven years ago when he was at full power. And she beat him quite easily. He was trying to get an invitation to the tournament, and if he beat Kylen, then he would have gotten one, but he failed."

"So we have two months to get ready for this whole thing? Only two months?" Kuwabara asked, his voice going high in fear, "And if we loose, we die? No ring outs or counts?"

"Only two months, Kuwabara, and yes, if you loose, you will die. The fights are to the death or surrender." Koenma explained. He then laughed, "You might want to start training."

888888888888

Kylen watched Chuu and Jinn sparing, "I told them that I didn't ant to join again! What the hell is wrong with them? My wish was to live in peace after that last tournament! Why the hell will they never listen?"

"Kylen, are you all right?" Toya asked, sitting down beside her on the grass, "I mean, ever since you found out that you got that invitation you have been acting weird."

"Yeah, you are starting to worry me. I mean, you have been dazing out lately," Rinku stated, looking at her worriedly.

"Ah, let the lass be," Jinn smiled, coming over to the three of them and sitting down, "She just has a lot on her mind."

Chuu stumbled over to Kylen, smiling, "Besides, we have to get ready for this tournament."

Kylen looked at her hands darkly, "By now, the tournament committee would have handed out at least eighteen letters to teams. How many will show is a different matter. Many never come, and they seal their fate by rejecting the invitation." She took a deep breath, "I am betting that only eleven show, that has been how many have shown in the last tournaments that I have been in. Never more, never less. Always eleven. They love to keep it at that as well."

"So what you're saying is that there will be eleven teams in this tournament?" Toya asked, looking at Kylen's face.

Kylen looked into Toya's eyes, "Yes, the Tournament of Fury is like that." She clenched her fist and as she unclenched it, claws jutted out instead of nails, "And I have killed many, and so will all of you if you want to survive. There is no counts, no ring outs, that is just weak." She licked her lips, "A blood bath will occur in two months, a blood bath that will be a sight to behold."

888888888888

_I need people for the Tournament of Fury. If you are interested, when you review, leave a profile like the outline below. The teams are also below. State which team you would like to be on as well. You can have more than one person if you wish. In fact, if you have a character that is with another character of your own, include that character so i can ahve them paired together._

Profile

Name:

Age: (if known)

Height:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Special Features:

Upper Clothing:

Lower Clothing:

Shoes:

Jewelry:

Weapons:

Powers:

Personality Inside Ring:

Personality Outside Ring:

Attitude:

Background: (Past)

Paired With:

Team:

_Hiei, Kurama, Touya, Jin, Chuu, and Yusuke are already paired with someone, but everyone else is not._

_888888888888_

_Now for the teams…_

Team Urameshi

Yusuke

Kuwabara

Kurama

Hiei

Dylis

Alex Urameshi

Team Kylen

Kylen

Chuu

Toya

Rinku

Jinn

Kaze

Team Dye

_This team is full of deadly assassins out to win the prize of the tournament. Swift and soundless is how they love to kill their opponents._

_ Team includes:_

Hikari

Izura Kuwabara

Sasuki Kazami

Setsuna

Tatsuki

Yune Snown

> Team Scy 

_These demons love to use weapons to defeat their opponents. Long and painful is how they love to kill their opponents._

_ Five spaces are open for this team._

Youko Raven

Team Kilo

_This team was Kylen's old team. They are the reigning champions of the Tournament of Fury. These demons will do anything to win, even sacrifice themselves as they were taught by Kylen._

_ Five spaces are open for this team._

Philas Glidestringer

Team Icho-Rei

_Just a bunch of demon that want to win and see others suffer for the injustice they have had in their life._

_ Five spaces open for this team._

Shuurei Kazeakki

Team Hai

_A team full of demons who love to use fire to attack their opponents._

_ All six spaces open for this team._

Team Kia

_This team loves to use water and ice attacks._

_ Four spaces left for this team._

Iceus

Shira Okami

Team Anoch

_This team is full of bounty hunters out for the kill._

_ Five spaces open for this team._

Kita Yamato

Team Axe

_This team pries on the fears of their opponents and uses them to defeat their opponents._

_ All six spaces on this team are open._

Team Son

_This team uses special attacks in and out of the ring._

_ Five spaces on this team are open._

Kathryna DiMera

Team Co

_This team is a mixture of humans and demons. They love to cheat and scheme to win._

_ All six spaces are open._

_I'm sorry if your character didn't make it on the team you wanted it to, but I just put your character on the team I thought it would most benefit from. Please forgive me if I didn't put your character on the right team, once again, I am very sorry._


	2. Teams Start to Form

_Summary: It has been five years since the Tournament of Darkness has been held. A tournament of pure power is to be held every twenty years. This tournament goes by the name of the Tournament of Fury. If given an invitation, one must attend or face death._

_ A/N: This story will include characters of my own, and I am giving the chance to readers to add your own characters in this. There are eleven teams total, and each team needs six participants. Five fighters and a substitute. I still need people to add in, so if you still want to, you can._

_Chapter One: Teams Start to Form _

Chuu walked beside Kylen as their team walked back to Kylen's house, "So what you're saying is that we need one more fighter to participate?"

"Exactly," Kylen smiled, "and I won't take a weak fighter. This fighter has to fit my standards, understand you four?"

All nodded, and Touya looked up at the sky, sighing. Kylen smiled at this. _Have someone in mind, Touya? Or are you just thinking?_ Touya looked at Kylen his eyes wide. Kylen laughed. _Oh, Touya, I can always tell when one of my fighters is troubled. Now tell me, what is the problem?_

Touya sighed once again, looking away from Kylen, "It was nothing."

Kylen shrugged, knowing that in good time he would tell her what was wrong, they all did. She had worked her way into everyone of their hearts and was like a sister to them. Jin looked ahead of them at the house, "Oye, it looks like we have some company, Kylen, are you expecting anyone?"

Kylen eyesight was better than his, and she could make out what the person looked like. Her eyes went wide, quickly looking at Touya and then back at the person waiting at her house. She didn't turn to Touya, "Touya, would you happen to have any relatives? Any whatsoever?" Touya didn't answer her, and Kylen then knew the truth. She dashed ahead, "You I will deal with later, Touya!"

As she came to the house, she slowed, her tail swishing behind her as she stared at the figure. She nodded to the figure, looking them up and down. It was a young female demon, only five foot two inches. She had light blue hair with sea green bangs. Her eyes were an icy blue, and she had an icicle marking under her left eye.

Kylen looked at her clothing, smiling. She was wearing a light blue vest with dark blue sleeves sown onto it and dark blue wristbands. She also wore a pair of navy blue pants held up by a white sash.

Kylen opened her mouth to speak, but the demon did before she could, "I am seeking help."

Kylen smiled, "You have come to the right place. May I ask what your name is, little one?"

Before the little demon could answer, Touya and everyone else had arrived. Touya spoke softly, "Kaze?"

The little demon looked at Touya, shock on her face, "Touya, is that you?"

Touya smiled, "Yes, it is me." He then looked confused, "What are you doing here?"

Kylen looked at Touya and then at the little demon, "She has come seeking help, of what, I do not know."

"I wanted to find Touya, my brother, and I was told that you are a great tracker," Kaze smiled, "but it seems that he was with you."

"Yes, I found this lot four years ago. I took them under my wing and trained them, hoping to find another before another tournament came around." Kylen smiled. She then nodded, "And it seems that you have come at the right moment." She looked at Rinku, "Rinku, after we have something to eat, I would like you to spar against Kaze. I want to see how good she is."

"You really aren't thinkin' of usin' her as our sixth member, are ya?" Jin asked as he looked at Kaze.

Kylen turned to him, smiling, "The size doesn't matter, my dear Jin, it's how you use it that counts!" She nodded, "Yes, I am thinking of using her as our sixth member. Besides, we only have two months to get in shape for the tournament, and she just happened to come at the wrong moment. I don't need to search now if she does as good as I hope she does."

Kaze smiled and started humming, making Kylen smile even more. She turned away from the others and nodded to Kaze, "Come on, I'll fix you something to eat. You must be hungry."

As both walked into the house, Jin turned to Touya, "I never knew you had a sister, Touya."

"You didn't know because I never told you, Jin. And I never told you because I didn't know if she was still safe or not. I haven't seen her since I was young." Touya sighed.

Jin shrugged as he sat in thin air and crossed his legs, "Huh, quite fine lookin' though."

Touya turned to him, his eyes wide, "Jin!" Jin looked at him, clueless. Touya shook his head, "She is my sister, Jin! My sister!"

"An' I'm just sayin' that she quite fine lookin'!" Jin shrugged once again. He turned to Chuu, "What do ya think?"

Chuu walked into the house, "I'm keeping this to meself."

Rinku followed him into the house, "How come I have the feeling that I won't be her favorite anymore?"

"Because it will probably happen, mate," Chuu shrugged, sitting down on the couch, his hands in his pockets.

Kylen smiled at Kaze, "So, are you ready to spar against my Rinku? Do you think you have what it takes to fight him and stay with him?"

Kaze nodded, "Yeah, I will do anything you ask me to so I can join your team!"

Kylen looked out the window of the kitchen, "Do you even know what tournament we are entering into?"

"No, but just the sound of it is exciting!" Kaze smiled, standing up out of her chair.

"You are young, reckless, foolish, just like they were before they found me." Kylen stated. She closed her eyes, battles flashing through the darkness, "The Tournament of Fury is the tournament we are entering. You have probably sealed your fate." Her mood suddenly changed to one of sadness, "And they have sealed their fates as well. I am not promising you or any of them that we will win, and I am not promising you or them that we will survive, but I will promise all of you one thing: that we will try our hardest to fight and defeat our opponents!" She opened her eyes, "How old are you, Kaze?"

"I am four hundred and fifty-two," Kaze stated proudly.

"Then you are too young to die. You should not want to join us," Kylen stated thoughtfully as she put her chin in her hand, smiling slightly. "I myself was only fifty when I started to fight in the tournament. I was their gambling bit. I was only there to make them money." She stood up, walking over to the stove, "You see, this whole tournament started out as just a one on one fight, no teams. Just the fighter as a gladiator seeing how many fights they could win without dieing. Then it changed, and we had teams, first of three, then of four, and then of five, finally of six; five fighters and an alternate. I have been through it all, fighting for all those years. And every year I have been the champion."  
"But what happened to your team?" Kaze asked, looking out the window along with Kylen and walking over to the stove as well. She was intrigued.

"My team?" Kylen asked. She laughed, "I left them. I told the committee that I didn't want to fight in the tournament any more. I told them that all I wanted was peace. But it seems that isn't going to happen. I will probably have to fight my old team to get to the top to survive."

Rinku walked into the kitchen, "Is there anything that I can help with, Kylen?"

Kylen turned to him and ruffled his hat, smiling, "No, Rinku, I don't think so. But if you can go get everyone and help set the table, that would be wonderful."

Rinku ran off to do as he was told, and Kaze smiled, "How well does he fight?"

"Quite nicely since I got my hands on him, all of them, actually. Their accuracy is much better, and they are stronger by a considerable amount. We have all trained hard." Kylen laughed.

88888888888888

Dylis sighed as she sat on a bench, "OK, this is useless! We need to find another member, but how are we to find anyone like this? We have no clue who are fighters and who aren't. And to top things off, almost everyone here will think we are nuts if we even tell them the situation that we are in."

Kurama smiled, "Take it easy, Dylis, we will find someone." He then sat down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Just relax."

Yusuke ran over to them, "Hey guys, I think I have found our fighter!"

"And who would that be, baka?" Hiei asked as he leaned up against a tree, "It better be a good one, or we are going to need new lives."

"Oh, she's pretty good, Hiei," Yusuke smiled as he stopped before them.

"And would you care to tell us who this grand fighter is, Yusuke? We are running out of days to train and get ready for the fights of our lives," Hiei grunted as he closed his eyes.

"Her name is Alex, Hiei, and she is my cousin." Yusuke stated, crossing his arms over his chest, "And at the moment, she is at my house."

"How good can she fight, Urameshi? Tell me that! Is she good enough to keep her life in a battle against demons even stronger than Toguro?" Hiei asked, pushing off the tree.

88888888888

A female demon with pale purple hair with white streaks in it was standing in a dojo, her long hair in a ponytail. Her violet eyes were searching the room, looking for something. She had white cat ears and a tail. She spun quickly and whipped a throwing knife at a nineteen-year-old looking woman.

The demon's eyes went wide and she yelled, flailing her arms about, "Duck!"

The woman quickly fell to the floor, putting her hands over her head. Her dark green eyes held a fear. Her white milky skin went even paler, and her chocolate brown hair seemed darker than it really was. She looked up at the demon, "Geez! I didn't join this team so you could kill me, Hikari!" She stood up and dusted her white shirt and light blue skirt off.

Hikari sighed, "Where are the others, Sasuki? You know that it is time for training. The tournament is in two months, we have to be ready to defeat everyone by then."

A seventeen-year-old looking young woman came walking into the room, a smile on her face, "You worry too much, Hikari. We will be ready. We are all assassins, I don't think we will fail in getting that prize." She was only five feet tall and had mid-back length auburn hair. Her eyes were a light brown with a hint of blue on the outside.

"Well, almost all of us are assassins," a demon with long jet-black hair with red tip bangs stated as she walked into the room as well. She smiled, "But we are all great fighters, each of us."

"Yeah, and we will be sure to train hard," a young woman that looked the age of sixteen stated as she flipped backward into the room. She had long pure black hair with equally long framing strands. Her deep blue-gray eyes held a mischievous glint in them, "You know, when I first came to know you, Hikari, I didn't trust you, but now I trust you with my life."

"Well, well, well, it seems that the whole team is here!" A demon with snow-white hair and white ears smiled. She had a white tail that was swishing around. Her eyes were a deep blue. She spread her arms wide, "Ah, all assassins yet all female! A great team and ally we have!"

"Yune, don't be so sure of what we can do. I have watched some of the tournaments, and the one team that will most definitely be there would be Team Kilo. They are the toughest team since they started the Tournament of Fury as a team tournament." Hikari shook her head, "Now look, this letter is all we have of our invitation, and our lives are sealed by this, you know that, do you not?" Everyone nodded, and Hikari smiled, "Good, because at the moment, we are going to be training until we can't stand anymore, and then we are going to train some more! We are going to train until we get to Tremor Island!"

88888888888

A young man the age of fourteen opened his door to his small little house in the middle of some woods. He looked at his only table and then quickly looked around the room, seeing if anyone was there. His ghost white hair stood out in the gloom of the room, accenting his pale blue eyes as they scanned the room a second time. He was only five foot five inches, but he was solidly built.

He walked over to the table, seeing a white envelope that wasn't there before he had left to train. His name was on the envelope, and his curiosity got the better of him. He opened it up and skimmed through the contents of it, his eyes getting wider and wider.

_Philas Glidestringer,_

_ We invite you to join the team of Team Kilo, the reigning champions of the Tournament of Fury. The Tournament of Fury is to begin in two months time, and the Council of Fury has noticed your powers and your will. We would like to invite you to start training with the reigning champions of the tournament. If you fail to comply with these wishes, we shall hunt you down and kill you. At midnight, there will be a ship awaiting your arrival for you to join the reigning champions._

_Council of Fury _

Philas shook his head, "Blackmail?" He glared at the piece of paper and then smirked, "What the hell, I'll join. Might as well. I mean, what is the worst that could happen? I die? I am ready." He looked at a katana sitting on his bed, smiling at it, "Oh, those who get in my way will not survive.

88888888888

An elf spun on his heel as he heard his name being called. "Iceus! Iceus!"

"What is it?" He asked, his icy blue eyes staring at the elf that had called him. He had long, silky light brown hair. He was nicely built, a little buff.

The elf handed him an envelope that was sealed with his name on it, "This is for you. It seems to be the same type of letter that she got when she went to the Tournament of Fury."

Iceus glared at the elf, and the elf bowed and then left, not looking back. He opened the letter and read it methodically, taking time to stare at the words. He crumpled the letter up in his hand, remembering every word that was in it.

_ Iceus,_

_ We know of your ancient clan of elves. We wish to have a fighter from it participate in the tournament to come. You shall be put on a team called Kia. You know our rules, that if you do not show, you shall be hunted down and killed. Come to the two hundredth tournament of the Tournament of Fury. Show everyone what your clan can do, and represent your lost love._

_Council of Fury _

Iceus shook his head, "Not even the Tournament of Fury could stop me from doing this!" He took a deep breath, "I have a journey ahead of me if I am to survive this tournament and make my clan proud!" At his waist was a katana of about forty inches in length.

88888888888

Hiei leaned against the walk of Yusuke's living room, "Huh, she doesn't seem like a fighter that could stand up against Kylen."

Yusuke glared at Hiei, "I wouldn't be talking shorty, at least she is taller than you at her age!" He nodded to the young girl standing there, "Don't listen to him, Alex."

The girl standing there was only five feet one inch, and was skinny. She had light brown skin and big brown eyes. Her black hair was in two pigtails, starting under her ear and ending at her shoulders. She was wearing a gray halter-top, and a pair of blue jean hipster Capri's. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Huh, I can fight as well as anyone you tell me to fight!"

"Bratty, isn't she?" Dylis whispered as she looked at Kurama. Kurama smiled sheepishly and Dylis then turned to Yusuke, "She must be related to you, Yusuke, either that, or she has taken one too many lessons off of you!"

Alex glared at Dylis, "If you weren't friends with Yusuke, then I would hurt you for saying that!"

Dylis laughed uneasily, looking around the room for any means of easy escape. Kurama saved her, "I assure you, Alex, that we are friends of Yusuke, nothing less than friends."

"Alex can fight well, trust me on that one. _And_, we need one more fighter, so hey, I thought, 'What the hell,' might as well have her." Yusuke shrugged.

"Well, if our last member is taken care of, we better start training," Hiei grunted, pushing off the wall, opening his eyes.

88888888888

A demon of two hundred and ninety-four read a letter addressed to her. Her hold on the letter tightened after every sentence she read, knowing that this was her only chance to go home and get revenge for her family. She had hair that was jet black with thin light sky blue streaks. Her eyes were midnight blue, and on her forehead was a ring of red dots. She had pointed ears and two pairs of silver angel wings that seemed to disappear when she wanted them to.

_Shuurei Kazeakki,_

_ The Council of Fury would like to invite you to join the two hundredth time of the Tournament of Fury. If you fail to enter, we shall kill you ourselves. If you join and win, there is a chance for you to go home, get revenge for those you wish to get revenge on. Five others shall be on your team as well, others like you, others that have been used or taken from their homes. We wish for you to lead them in this tournament. The prize for ultimate glory is boundless, you pick your prize and we shall give it to you, along with the power you gain._

_Council of Fury _

Shuurei crumpled the paper up, quickly throwing the paper to the ground, "So, they can give me a way home for my revenge? I shall do everything in my power to comply with what they want! So a tournament of skills, eh? My team shall win, I shall make sure of it!" With that, she spun on her heel and walked away quickly, not looking back, nor noticing the figure standing in the shadows, watching her with intent, their golden eyes flashing lightly.

"So she is going to enter, is she? Well, what a pity. I thought I was going to have a chance to test myself before the tournament even started. This sucks! Everyone is deciding to join! I will never have any fun!" The figure clenched their fists, "No blood shall be shed before the tournament, that is a first. This tournament is going to be a good one, I have a feeling!"

As quick as the wind, the figure was gone, nothing left behind from where they were standing, not even an indent on the grass. One thing could be seen though, that one thing was another piece of paper with names on it, every single one of the names were crossed out except for one. That name was Kylen.

88888888888

A demon of one hundred and fifty years of age was training, her sword swinging down from its upright position. Sweat was pouring down from her, but she paid no heed to it, she was too engrossed in her work to even notice. She had pale red hair that was braided, and her eyes were ice blue. Her skin was pale, highlighting her eyes and hair. She was wearing a red tank with black fighters pants. From the front of the tank top, you could barely make out a tattoo of a phoenix and on the back, you could just start to see a tattoo of a dragon.

Stuck to a tree by a small dagger was a note with the demon's name on it. The letter was the reason the demon was training. On the dagger's hilt was a necklace with both a silver right with runes on it and a silver heart shaped locket with a picture of her family in it.

"Must get stronger!" She grunted, swiping her sword once again and then spinning on her heel, bringing her leg out for a kick.

_Kathryna DiMera,_

_ It has come to our attention from an associate of ours that you are a fighter of a high class. We would like to invite you to the two hundredth start of the Tournament of Fury. A demon of your stature should have no trouble running a team of five other demons like yourself. We are letting you know of your choices. You can either join the tournament, or you can die._

_Council of Fury _

Kathryna shook her head quickly, splattering sweat all over the place, clearing her eyes of it at the same moment. She had been training for the past two days, not stopping for anything, hoping to get stronger in time for the tournament. The letter had come to her, and she at once knew she had no choice but to comply with their wishes.

88888888888

_Well, there is chapter one, with all the characters that I had. I hope I didn't have any out of characters. I'm sorry if I did. Please read and review, and tell your friends about this story as well, please. Thanks for everyone's profiles, and I still need more._

888888888888

_I need people for the Tournament of Fury. If you are interested, when you review, leave a profile like the outline below. The teams are also below. State which team you would like to be on as well. Oh, and please, if you could, put a second option for a team, just in case the team you want is full. You can also send in more than one profile, if you could send in more than one, that would be wonderful._

Profile

Name:

Age: (if known)

Height:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Special Features:

Upper Clothing:

Lower Clothing:

Shoes:

Jewelry:

Weapons:

Powers:

Personality Inside Ring:

Personality Outside Ring:

Attitude:

Background: (Past)

Paired With:

Team:

_Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Chuu, Touya, and Jinn are already taken, so no one can be paired with them, but you could always flirt with them if you wanted to. If you just want to flirt with a character, then you can tell me that as well._

88888888888

_Now for the teams…_

Team Urameshi (filled)

1.Yusuke

2.Kuwabara

3.Kurama

4.Hiei

5.Dylis

6.Alex Urameshi

Team Kylen (filled)

1.Kylen

2.Chuu

3.Toya

4.Rinku

5.Jinn

6.Kaze

Team Dye (filled)

_This team is full of deadly assassins out to win the prize of the tournament. Swift and soundless is how they love to kill their opponents._

1.Hikari

2.Izura Kuwabara

3.Sasuki Kazami

4.Setsuna

5.Tatsuki

6.Yune Snown

Team Scy (2 SPACES LEFT)

_These demons love to use weapons to defeat their opponents. Long and painful is how they love to kill their opponents._

1.Youko Raven

2. Yuzi

3. Nancy

4. Krystal

Team Kilo (Filled)

_This team was Kylen's old team. They are the reigning champions of the Tournament of Fury. These demons will do anything to win, even sacrifice themselves as Kylen taught them._

1.Philas Glidestringer

2. Kaylo Yutada

3. Lepar Aara

4. Harou Marvrek

5. Rei

6. Korihi

Team Icho-Rei (2 SPACES LEFT)

_Just a bunch of demon that want to win and see others suffer for the injustice they have had in their life._

1.Shuurei Kazeakki

2. Bobbie Savium

3. Raven

4. Captain

Team Hai (5 SPACES LEFT)

_A team full of demons who love to use fire to attack their opponents._

1. Maruka Tyrik

Team Kia (3 SPACES LEFT)

_This team loves to use water and ice attacks._

1.Iceus

2.Shira Okami

3. Tio Thurashi

Team Anoch (2 SPACES LEFT)

_This team is full of bounty hunters out for the kill._

1.Kita Yamato.

2. Jiho

3. Rain

4. Menalie Sagara

Team Axe (ALL 6 SPACES LEFT)

_This team pries on the fears of their opponents and uses them to defeat their opponents._

Team Son (3 SPACES LEFT)

_This team uses special attacks in and out of the ring._

1.Kathryna DiMera

2. Leo Tankan

3. Shira Okami

Team Co (5 SPACES LEFT)

_This team is a mixture of humans and demons. They love to cheat and scheme to win._

1. Keyralin Thurashi

888888888888

_I'm sorry if your character didn't make it on the team you wanted it to, but I just put your character on the team I thought it would most benefit from. Please forgive me if I didn't put your character on the right team, once again, I am very sorry._


	3. Real Training Begins

_Summary: It has been five years since the Tournament of Darkness has been held. A tournament of pure power is to be held every twenty years. This tournament goes by the name of the Tournament of Fury. If given an invitation, one must attend or face death._

_ A/N: This story will include characters of my own, and I am giving the chance to readers to add your own characters in this. There are eleven teams total, and each team needs six participants. Five fighters and a substitute. I still need people to add in, so if you still want to, you can._

_Chapter Two: Real Training Begins _

A demon of two hundred and seventy-seven years was glaring at another demon across from him. He had long silver hair that was in a ponytail. His eyes were a light gold. Being only five feet four inches, his opponent was a giant.

The other demon was six feet tall, his red hair with pink streaks in it loose. His eyes were a pink with red flecks through them. This demon was only two hundred. His fists were clenched and he was concentrating very hard. He quickly spun, bringing his leg out to kick out.

A female demon gasped and jumped backward, but not fast enough. The demon's foot slammed into her face, causing her to go flying across the clearing they were in. This demon had short black hair with red streaks through it. Her deep forest green eyes with flecks of silver and gold held a hurt in them. She looked a lot like Kylen. At her waist were two samurai swords, and as she hit the ground, they clattered.

She stayed there, shock on her face. Both demons raced over to her, worry in their eyes. The demon with silver hair put a hand out, "Kaylo, are you all right? Lepar didn't mean to hit you, we were sparing, and I guess you startled him."

The female demon was only one hundred and ninety-nine. She put her hand on her cheek, "He hurt me Harou…" Sadness crept into her eyes, causing the silver haired demon to bite his bottom lip. She then looked at the other demon, "Lepar, you hurt me."

Lepar sat down beside her, not looking up as two other demons walked into the clearing. One of the demons came over to them, kneeling down and looking at Kaylo, "What is wrong, Kaylo?"

"Lepar hurt me," Kaylo stated, looking at the ground.

The demon smiled, his brown eyes with green strips in them shining, "Oh, did he now?" His hair was black and brown and was spiked up, held there by a black headband. Under his right eye was a marking of a flame. He was two hundred and sixty-seven.

Kaylo looked up at him, tracing his marking, "Yeah, he did, Korihi."

The other demon laughed, kneeling down as well, "Well, we cant have that, now can we?" He had blue eyes, and his hair black and short with blue highlights in it.

Kaylo smiled at him and traced a crossed shaped 'X' on his left cheek, "Can we Rei?"

Rei shook his head, "No, we can't be having that!" He turned to Lepar, "Now what were you doing harming her?"

Harou shook his head, "We were sparing, and before we sensed her, she ran out of the bushes, startling Lepar and causing to use his instincts."

Lepar put his hand on Kaylo's head, "I'm sorry, small one."

Rei smiled, wiping a tear from Kaylo's cheek, "Now I know it has been rough since your sister left us, but just think, we are getting another member, and he should be down at the docks. You will actually have someone to train with, how about that?"

Kaylo's shining face full of joy made all of them laugh, "Really? We have another member? Is Kylen back?"

Their laughter died down at her last question. They all knew about Kylen and Kaylo's past, how sad it was. Kaylo's face of joy died down, and Korihi shook his head, "Sorry, little one, but your sister isn't coming back."

Rei stood up, motioning for Kaylo to join him, "Why don't we go down to the docks to see if our new member is here. I bet you can have some fun with him, like starting your sparing sessions."

Kaylo smiled and joined him, running into the woods without a sound. Lepar looked at Korihi, "Now do you understand why she accidentally got hurt? She is as silent as a spirit in the woods or in darkness."

Harou shrugged, "Do either of you know who our new member is, what they are called or what they are like?"

Korihi smiled, "I heard his name is Philas Glidestringer. They say he is really good. Just as long as Rei can have his revenge on Hiei, then we are all satisfied. We could care less; we all know that we will win. We were taught by Kylen herself, the one who knew everything about this tournament, every crack and crevice."

888888888888

Kaylo sat up in a tree at the docks, Rei leaning against the tree and watching as a ship pulled in. He didn't look up, "Come now, Kaylo, are you afraid to see what our new member looks like?" He felt something wet fall on his cheek, and he looked up to see what was going on. Kaylo was crying not looking at him, but looking up at the sky.

Kaylo wiped her eyes, banishing the tears, "I wish Kylen hadn't left me. I can't believe she abandoned us!"

Rei took in a breath, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to tell the little Kaylo the truth; it would shatter her heart to know why Kylen had really left. "Kaylo, your sister left because she was tired of fighting for four thousand years. It does get tiresome, I imagine."

Kaylo glanced at the ship as a fourteen-year-old young man walked off the ship. His hair was a ghostly white, and his eyes were a pale blue. Kaylo noticed that he was solidly built, but not as good-looking to her as others that she had seen. Her curiosity peaked as she saw he was holding a katana with a white hilt that had a dragon's head on it.

Rei laughed lightly, "Ah, does he appeal to you, sweet one? Will he be good enough?"

Kaylo's eyes looked down at him, and Rei knew at once that she had forgotten about her older sister for the moment. "Rei, I don't know what to say!" She smiled, "Will he be strong enough to fill in for Kylen while she is away?"

Rei faltered at that comment. He shook his head, knowing that Kaylo still thought that at any moment, Kylen was going to come back to them. The sad truth to that was Kaylo still didn't know that Kylen was going to join another team and fight. She had been given an invitation, and not for their team.

The fourteen-year-old young man walked over to Rei, "I'm Philas Glidestringer. I'm here for Team Kilo."

Rei pushed off the tree, not even saying a word about Kaylo up in the tree. He smiled, "Ah, I am Rei, captain of the team."

Rei didn't look up as he heard a growl from above him. Philas looked around, "What was that?"

Rei didn't look up, "Sweet one, what is wrong, didn't you like that welcome?"

Kaylo jumped down from the tree, startling Philas, causing him to fall backward. She crossed her arms over her chest, whining, "But Rei! Kylen was the team captain! And since I am her sister…"

"I have no power in that department, sweet one, I just follow orders from the Council of Fury, you know that." Rei stated sadly, sighing, knowing something that she didn't.

Kaylo didn't notice, but stated to circle Philas as he stood back up, "Rei, he doesn't look like a good fighter to me."

Philas spun around, glaring at Kaylo, "Now look here, I didn't even want to join this damn tournament! I could care less about you even! How could you fight? You look to weak to even be in the ring with someone!"

Kaylo glared at him, backing up beside Rei. She whispered to him, "Rei, I don't like him anymore. Can someone else train with him? Why do I have to?"

Rei laughed at both of them, "Philas, I would like you to meet your training partner, Kaylo Yutada. And I suggest you try and make up for what you have just said about her, because the whole team cares for her dearly, and I would hate to see you get cornered by Korihi or Harou, or even Lepar."

Kaylo glared at him one last time, "Forget it! I am not training with him, I refuse to!" She then ran off into the woods, not making any sounds, but Rei could hear the words as they left her mouth as she sobbed. "I want Kylen back!"

Philas glared at the place she was at, "Well I don't want to train with you either!"

Rei sighed, knowing that from this day out it was going to be difficult, "Well, I guess I could pair you with someone else, but it depends on how Kaylo fells about it."

"Now what is so special about her?" Philas asked, rolling his eyes.

Rei shook his head as he started to walk into the forest, Philas following him, "She was a gift to us. You see; her sister was Kylen. To begin with, when we were all on this team, we didn't get along, but then little Kaylo came along, Kylen's much younger sister, and she brought us together." He then looked back at Philas, his eyes sharp, "And I will not have anyone harm her."

888888888888

Kaylo stumbled into the clearing that Lepar and Harou were training in. Korihi was lounging against a tree, and when he saw Kaylo's tear streaked face, he jumped to his feet. Harou looked over to see what was wrong, and at that moment, Lepar punched him across the face. Harou slammed to the ground.

He didn't notice though, "Kaylo, what is wrong?"

"I hate him!" Kaylo yelled at them, trying desperately not to cry anymore.

"Who, Rei? But I thought that you…" Lepar started.

Harou kicked him, causing him to slam into the ground and shut up. He then smiled at Kaylo, "Did you meet the new member of the team, Kaylo?"

Kaylo snarled as he brought up Philas, "Him? Damn him to hell for all I care!" She then jumped up into a tree and crossed her arms over her chest, sulking.

Rei walked into the clearing, leading Philas behind him. Lepar rolled on his side, "Ah, so this is the new member, eh?" He smiled, "What did he say to her to get her like she is?"

Rei looked up into the tree, seeing Kaylo. He sighed, looking at Korihi, "Do you think you could train with him, Korihi? I have a feeling that if we leave him with Kaylo, they are going to end up killing each other."

Kaylo called from her tree, "He will never fill Kylen's place!"

Lepar sighed, exchanging a look with Harou, "We are going to have a long two months ahead of us."

888888888888

Kathryna DiMera stood in front of two other demons in their human forms, her arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head, "Oh man, we have a lot of work to do."

The female demon crossed her arms as well, "Huh, I wouldn't be talking!"

The male rolled his green eyes, slapping his forehead, "I can see we are already going to have problems."

"What are your names? I really can't go into this without knowing your names," Kathryna asked.

"I am Leo Tankan." The male demon smiled as he bowed slightly.

"I'm Shira Okami," the female demon rolled her eyes.

Kathryna smiled, "Ah, a fine way of starting off." She nodded, "Well, until the others come, let's start. If we are to win this tournament, we must be ready for anything." She started to walk inside her dojo, "Come, we need to start training."

Shira followed instinctively, not looking back. Leo laughed lightly and shook his head, "Don't tell me I am going to be surrounded by women on this team! Oh, how great that will be!" He then followed the two inside.

888888888888

A demon that had black hair with blue highlights and tips was sitting in a chair, her chin in the palm of her hand. Her silver eyes held some boredom in them. She looked over at another demon, her friend, "Krystal, this is boring!"

Krystal smiled, "Ah, but Youko Raven, it is the only thing we can do at the moment." Krystal had straight low back black hair, and her eyes were green.

"Yeah, well, I sure can't take it any more!" Another demon yelled as she stood up. Her hair was long straight jet black with pink and silver streaks. It reached to her lower back and was cut in layers.

"Take it easy, Nancy," Krystal smiled, " look at Yuzi. She seems fine."

Everyone looked over at another demon. She looked like she was only eight. Her hair was light purple in shoulder length pigtails. Her big pink eyes held a mischief in them. At the corners of her eyes were blue stars. She smiled, shrugging, "I find ways to entertain myself."

888888888888

Kylen stood in a clearing, going through intricate dances of martial arts, sweating. Her concentration wasn't on the dances, but on her younger sister. She had never told her why she had left and never said goodbye. Of course Kaylo would have cried if she had found out why she had left. No, she kept trying to fool herself into thinking that she had left for the peace, but that wasn't it.

She left for freedom. For four thousand years she had been a slave to the tournament and the committee, and she had lost it when she had to kill her opponent in the last tournament in the last round. He was a worthy opponent, and she had started to fall in love with him during the course of the whole tournament. The council had told her that they would kill her younger sister and her team if she had not killed her opponent. She was through being a pawn for the council. They were after her then, and she used her wish only so they would back off her, oh but they tried their hardest to still kill her after she had kill a member of the council after the tournament. They warned her that if she even tried to see her team after that, they would kill them, one by one, finally ending with her.

Kylen screamed in frustration, spinning around, as claws appear where her nails used to be. She ran at a tree, her eyes wild. She quickly slashed it, causing it to fall to the forest ground, no claw marks, just a solid place where the cut had been made.

She couldn't see her sister, and she was all Kaylo had left. Their parents had died right after Kaylo's birth, causing her to be hunted as a result of it. Kylen took her and made her part of Team Kilo, and now she knew that she would have to fight her sister in the tournament.

She snarled, whipping around as she felt a presence in the clearing along with her. Her eyes were a fire, and Touya stepped back two steps before he steeled himself. He shook his head, "Kylen, you shouldn't punish yourself like this."

Kylen glared at him and took deep breaths. She then quickly turned from him, jumping up into a tree so he couldn't see her. When she spoke, Touya heard sadness in her voice, "Leave me be, Touya, you have no clue what I am going through."

"And when we have problems, you help us. Why can we not help you though this?"

Kylen's voice became hard, devoid of feeling, "Because, young one, this is a battle with myself, and no one can help me though it. I must fight who I truly am so I may lead you down the right path."

Touya walked over to the tree she was in, "Kylen, Rinku and Kaze are worried about you. You have been gone for a total of three days. Both were begging one of us to come and drag you back to the house. They are lost without you, Kylen."

Kylen was brought to tears at those words, remembering the past tournament and the words her team had said to her about them.

_Memory _

_Kylen stood in one of the locker rooms, her eyes shadowed at the match to come. She turned to her team, "Kaylo, I want you to fight this one. I want to be the alternate."_

_ Rei strode forward, his face darkened, "Kylen, it is death to let your sister fight! She isn't experienced enough, you know that!"_

_ Kylen closed her eyes, clenching her fists, "Rei, don't make me! Don't make me fight! Please! You don't understand what is going on in my head, in my heart!"_

_ The locker room door opened, and a tall man with long blond hair walked in. His brown eyes held a victory as he looked at Kylen. Kylen snarled at him, "Duce, what do you want? You know that before a fight it is supposed to be just me and my team!"_

_ "News from the council, Kylen. They want you to fight in this match. They want you to kill Dyian. If you don't…" Duce smiled as his eyes fell on Kaylo and then Korihi, and then Rei, and then Lepar, and finally Harou, "well, you know what will happen, you have already been told." He then bowed, "I have given my message." He then walked out._

_ Kylen clenched her fist, and when she unclenched it, it was claws, "I will kill that man with my bare hands!" Her claws then disappeared, and she grabbed her hair, pulling it, "Why? Why couldn't they just give me this one thing? No! I have been a puppet for too long!" She grabbed the side of the table in front of her and upturned it, screaming even more, "I can't kill him!"_

_ Kaylo looked scared as she grabbed onto Rei, "Kylen?"_

_ Kylen turned to her, her silver eyes wild and full of golden flakes, "What?!" Her eyes then turned back to normal, and she lowered her head, "Kaylo, I am sorry, I didn't mean to be that way toward you. You just don't understand what I am going through." She took a deep breath, "I have to get away." She spun to Harou, "Kill me! Kill me now! I won't even fight back, Harou!"_

_ Harou closed his eyes, shaking his head, "No, Kylen, I would not do that to my captain. The one that has kept us alive all of these tournaments."_

_ Kylen turned to Lepar, "Kill me! I beg you to kill me! Anything so as not to fight in this fight without running away!" Lepar shook his head sadly, and Kylen then turned to Korihi, "Korihi, my sweet little Korihi, please, do this for me, as a debt repaid."_

_ Korihi shook his head, looking away from her, "I would never kill you, Kylen, you have saved my life too many times!"_

_ Kylen then finally turned to Rei, "Oh Rei, of all the people I can count on, it is you." She lowered her head, "Please, Rei, please kill me."_

_ Rei looked at Kaylo, who was mortified that Kylen would even be saying these things. His heart almost shattered at both of them; Kaylo's face and Kylen's desperate attempts to be killed by one of them. He put an arm around Kaylo's shoulders smiling down at her, "No, Kylen, I could never do it. Your sister needs you."_

_ "My sister doesn't need me! You are all diluted! Do you not know what they do behind our backs? Do you not know what they say? Do you know that they gamble on how long we last in the ring?" Kylen growled, heading out of the locker room._

_ She stopped as a demon was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. He had long dark green hair and white wolf ears. His white tail was between his legs, and it had a black streak down it and ended in a black tuft of fur. His eyes were a crimson color that bore into Kylen's soul, seeing her pain and what she had to do. He pushed off the wall, bringing her close to himself and whispering in her ear, "Kylen, my darling, my sweet little wolf, they need you." As he pulled away from her and smiled, Kylen could see his fangs, "I will never forget our love, Kylen, and I know you will never forget me." He leaned in and bit her neck lightly, "Now is the deciding match of the tournament, and I will loose, just as they want. You will survive, and so will your beautiful little sister along with your team. I want you to live, even if that means I must loose." He nuzzled her nose, "Just promise me you will kill me in the ring, don't let them kill me in front of the crowd."_

_ Kylen cried, and the demon quickly kissed them away. She closed her eyes, "Dyian, I love you, we can't ruin this! We were just starting to reach each other!"_

_ "Promise me!" Dyian stated, kissing her gently._

_ Kylen pulled away from him, tears in her eyes, "I promise! I promise with my soul!"_

_End of Memory _

Kylen let her tears fall, and didn't care if Touya was still there, "Why? Why did those assholes make me do it! They knew I was in love! They knew we were together! Why the hell?" She spun in her place and punched the tree, only to fall out of it.

Touya quickly caught her and set her down on the ground. He looked into her eyes, "Kylen, something is very wrong. Please, tell me what it is."

Kylen looked away from him, her blood starting to boil. Her frame started to shake, and when she spoke Touya could hear the hatred in it, "We only have two months before this damn tournament commences, Touya. By that time, we have to be ready for team Kilo. We have to be ready for anything!"

As they got back to the house, Rinku and Kaze were sitting on the stairs, sad faces while Chuu and Jin spared against each other. Both stopped as they saw Kylen walking with Touya. Jin called to them, "Ya found her, eh, Touya?"

Kylen looked at him, and her eyes made his smile disappear. Her eyes were dead, unlike the Kylen he had seen three days ago. She had been full of life. Now she was like a born killer. He had heard her in her sleep sometimes, fighting her nightmares. He knew she had been in the tournament many times, killing many.

One name was always on her lips in her sleep. Jin didn't understand why, but he knew the name by heart. Dyian, that name, it was the name that seemed to be the cause of her nightmares, and he wished to help her out, as a favor.

Rinku's smile faded as Kylen walked right past Kaze and him, straight into the house. Kaze looked at Touya, a saddened look in her eyes, "Touya, what is wrong with her?"

"Kylen is having a fight with herself, and we cannot help her." Touya nodded, "Come on, you two. We might as well start training. We have been sitting here, waiting for her return, and she has been out there, training under the highest degree, her past."

888888888888

A demon with long green hair was sitting against a tree. He had white wolf ears and a white wolf tail with a black streak down it and ended in a black tuft of fur. His eyes were a crimson color. He shook his head, "Dyian, why did you fall in love with her? Why did you not run? You could have lived, and both of you could have been happy, living together." He then laughed, "What am I doing? Come now! I mustn't leave our team waiting!" He jumped to his feet and strode off into the woods, knowing exactly where he was going, knowing that his team for the Tournament of Fury was just s couple of miles away.

He spun quickly around as he felt eyes on him, but could see nothing. He knew someone was there, but couldn't see them. He growled, spinning around, trying to detect the presence of the demon watching him. A shadowy figure was sitting up in a tree, out of the demon's view. It rubbed its chin, "Huh, well now, this is interesting. He looks exactly like Dyian. This will be one to tell the council. Oh they will have some fun with this!" The shadow then jumped from tree to tree, leaving the demon below.

The demon walked into another clearing, shaking his head as he saw three others there as well. He nodded, "Well, it seems that a team is starting to form!"

"And who may you be?" One of them asked. It was a female demon, her hair a shiny red and only ear length. Her eyes were burnt amber. As she spun away from him, he noticed a tattoo of an ivory white lotus flower on the back of her neck.

The demon shook his head as he looked at the others, "You have all been put on the team called Icho- Rei. You shall come to work as a team or die by my hands."

"Nice decisions," a demon rolled his golden eyes and pulled his long jet-black hair in a low ponytail. The other demon smirked as he noticed that he sort of looked like a girl. He also noticed that he had many scars on his arms.

The demon smiled at him, "Oh? I thought they were, considering that if we don't win, we die, and if we don't enter, we die. So why not die by my hands instead of the filthy hands of the Council of Fury."

The last demon was Shuurei, and she looked at him, "What is your name?" At the look he gave her, she shook her head, "If we are to be a team, then we must know everyone's names."

The first female demon smiled, "I'm Bobbie Savium."

The second demon looked at the ground, "I'm Raven."

"I am Shuurei Kazeakki, "Shuurei smiled. She then nodded to the wolf demon, "Now you."

He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking, "My name is unimportant. You may call me Captain."

"Oh? Well, _Captain_, what are we going to do now? We don't have our whole team." Bobbie smiled, emphasizing the word Captain.

Captain turned from them, "Well, we are going to train as much as we can."

88888888888

Philas glared at Kaylo as all six of them were sitting down in the dinning room they had on the island. Kaylo kept her gaze on her food, something she never did and was as equally quiet, another thing she never did. Harou took a deep breath, not liking the silence that had come over to table. Of course Rei never really talked, he let Kaylo talk, but Lepar and Korihi talked amongst themselves or with him. It was quite unnerving since Philas had come.

Kaylo looked up at Rei, opening her mouth to talk, but nothing came out as she saw Philas glaring at her. Rei looked at her, concerned. He then saw Philas glaring at her, and anger boiled inside him, wanting to hear Kaylo talk, but knowing she wouldn't as long as Philas was there. He was the only one in the group that really knew Kaylo as well as Kylen had, and he knew that she didn't like to talk to people she really didn't know.

Korihi rolled his eyes, looking at Philas. He shook his head then, "Now look here! You are a new member, so you really wouldn't know our rules! I am telling you right now! Rule number one: If Kaylo doesn't speak, then the one causing it is in deep trouble!"

Philas looked at Korihi, his glare diminishing, "How do you know that it is me that is causing her to go into silence?"

Rei sighed; stopping the fight before it ever began. He changed the subject, "Kaylo, how about after this we go and play a game of chess?"

Kaylo's face lit up in joy, her eyes sparkling. She loved strategic games like checkers and chess. She opened her mouth once again, but quickly shut it, glancing quickly at Philas. She then nodded to show that she would love to. Rei sighed once again, and Lepar smiled, "Come now, Kaylo, you don't act like this when we eat with the Council…"

Lepar stopped dead in the middle of his sentence as he realized that she did act this way around everyone except the team and her sister. He then understood. He smiled and Harou chuckled, "Oh, our little Kaylo, you must get used to him soon at the dinner table, he is on our team now."

He then knew at once that it was the wrong thing to say on this day of terrible things. Kaylo quickly stood, her face a mask of anger and sadness. She quickly spun away form the table, her food untouched and ran out of the room. Rei looked at Harou, taking a deep breath, "It seems everything is going wrong today, my friend. She just doesn't have the joy today."

Korihi mumbled under his breath, "Well, if the damn Council had never done this to Kylen, we would still be the great team we were."

Rei looked around quickly before he looked at Korihi, his eyes holding a longing of something that he hadn't tasted in a long time, something they all hadn't tasted in a long time, freedom. "Korihi, watch what you say inside these walls, understand? They will hear you!"

"Who gives a damn?" Lepar stated, jumping out of his seat, "They have ruined Kaylo's life, and probably Kylen's as well! I am betting that every one of you has nightmares at night like I do, and then you wake up, sweating and knowing that the dream long ago was real! Kylen was right! We are their puppets!"

Rei stood up, his eyes flaming, "That will change after this tournament, I swear my life on it!"

Korihi watched the two with interest, finally something that might bring some reprieve from the tension they all had felt lately. He smiled, "Now you guys say I am supposed to act like the child along with Kaylo! Look at yourselves! Ha, you make me laugh at your antics!" His mood changed suddenly to one of concern, "Poor Kaylo is off somewhere in the keep, alone and afraid that at any moment, one of us could be torn from her! We have no clue what goes through her head every day, what fear runs through those veins so much, what keeps her going! We know nothing of it! All we know is that she is with us somehow, and that we must help her along, no matter what! We promised to Kylen that we would protect her from the council, keep everything from her, we all promised!"

Philas watched the scene with confusion, not knowing what was happening. He shook his head, "I have no idea what is happening, but I am willing to help."

All four of them looked at him, their gazes causing him to squirm in his seat. Rei was the first to speak, "Are you now? You were the one that caused this whole problem. She is very sensitive about the sixth spot on the team, and when you showed up, at first she seemed intrigued." He smiled, "I hadn't seen that joyful of a face on her since the last time she saw her sister. But then you ruined it by saying that she probably couldn't hold her own in the ring."

Philas lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that she was that sensitive."

Rei turned to Lepar, "Lepar, you and Harou go and check the usual spots." He then turned to Korihi, "Korihi, you take Philas and check the docks and the beach. I'll go check the woods."

888888888888

Kaylo sat up in a tree, looking at the starry night. She closed her eyes, tears falling down from them and onto her cheeks. Her eyes got heavy, and she felt herself falling asleep. She faintly heard the voice of her sister. _"Kaylo, do you see those stars up there?"_

"Yeah," Kaylo mumbled, not opening her eyes.

_"Those stars are free, Kaylo, something that I haven't tasted in the longest time. Something I wish to have as my own, Kaylo, something that would kill me if I didn't get soon."_

"What about Dyian? Can't he give you freedom? Can't he give you what you need, Kylen? I like him, even though he is on the other team, I still like him. He is nice to me, and I can tell he likes you." Kaylo's voice slurred as sleep came onto her, cascading on her like a wave.

888888888888

_Kylen sat with her, her hands supporting her body. She smiled at Kaylo, "Ah, you look like mother!"_

_ Kaylo smiled, looking at the scene from the rock they were on, "Yeah? You really think so?"_

_ Kylen went quiet for a moment, and Kaylo could tell she was struggling with herself. She then smiled, causing Kaylo to relax, "Yeah, I am certain. You look like mother, especially the way your face gets when you are happy. You seem to glow with joy." Kylen then pointed to the stars, her eyes misty from thinking, "Kaylo, do you see those stars up there?"_

_ Kaylo lay back to look up at the starry night and smiled as she saw how beautiful it was, "Yeah."_

_ "Those stars are free, Kaylo, something that I haven't tasted in the longest time. Something I wish to have as my own, Kaylo, something that would kill me if I didn't get soon." Kylen stated, want in her voice._

_ Kaylo looked up at her sister, "What about Dyian? Can't he give you freedom? Can't he give you what you need, Kylen? I like him, even though he is on the other team, I still like him. He is nice to me, and I can tell he likes you."_

_ Kylen looked at her hand, sadness in her voice, "Kaylo, there are some things that can't be, and that is one of them."_

_ "But I approve!" Kaylo argued as she sat up, denial in her voice, "I won't believe that it can't happen! You are right for each other! I see how you steal glances at each other when you see each other, and I have caught you a couple of times doing things that I don't even want to talk about!"_

_ Kylen laughed at her, ruffling her hair, "Oh, sweet little Kaylo, you will make someone very happy in life, you know that?" She looked out at the ocean, "After this tournament I _will _taste freedom! You will see, and I will take you and the team with me! We will be all one big family!"_

_ "Even Rei?" Kaylo asked, joy on her face at the mention of his name._

_ Kylen laughed at her sister, know deep down that she had a crush on Rei, but would never come out and say it. She then nodded, "Yeah, Rei as well. Everyone. Harou, Lepar, Korihi, Rei, you, and me. We will all leave and live peacefully. No more killing."_

_ Kaylo closed her eyes, sleep coming onto her, "Oh, that would be great, Kylen, all of us!" She heard Kylen's laughter as she fell asleep._

_888888888888_

Kaylo rolled on the tree branch she was on as someone shook her, "No, leave me alone, Kylen. Just five more minutes!"

"Kaylo! Kaylo! Wake up!" Kaylo heard Rei's voice. She could tell it held worry, but sleep was too nice. She could actually see her sister and spend time with her. "Kaylo, get up! I command you to get up!"

"Leave me alone!" Kaylo screamed as she spun away from the arm shaking her, only to fall out of the tree she was in. She cried as she fell, "Leave me alone! I am talking to Kylen!"

Arms wrapped around her, and at the moment of contact, she opened her eyes, knowing exactly who it was. Rei's blue eyes held worry, "Kaylo, oh, Kaylo!"

Kaylo felt tired still, "Rei, just let me go back to sleep! I was with Kylen!" Tears were brought to her eyes, "I was with Kylen, actually with her!"

Rei hugged her closer to himself, "I thought you were gone, or worse! I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" Kaylo asked, confused, "I just came into the woods for a stroll and then got tired. I'm sorry to scare you so, Rei, I didn't mean to." She kissed his cheek lightly, "I am fine, Rei, just tired, that's all."

888888888888

Duce stood in front of a half circle table, looking at twelve different chairs that held twelve different shadowy figures. He smiled, "Ah, the Council."

"What new do you have of the teams, Duce?" One of the figures asked.

"Well, I am proud to say that everyone is going to be here for the tournament. And as I was checking on Team Icho- Rei, I could have sworn I saw one demon that looked exactly like Dyian, my lords." Duce bowed.

"Dyian, eh? Do you think he could have survived? She did carry his body out before he was dead. She could have nursed him back to health," One of the council members stated to another.

Duce shook his head, "No, she did not take care of him. She put him on the next ship that left. I was right there to witness it. He has died, and she doesn't know it, but she has a feeling that he is dead, yet hope still remains."

"What of our team, Duce? How goes them?" Another asked.

"They are immune from anything we are doing, my lords. They have no clue as to what is going on ever since that damn Kylen left. They are too busy trying to take care of their team and Kaylo, plus their new member has arrived." Duce smirked, sitting down in a chair that was to his left. He crossed his legs, "They are having a hard enough times as it is trying to get Kaylo and Philas to agree. They are too busy to know what is going to happen in the tournament."

888888888888

Alex punched at Dylis, causing Dylis to flip over her back and grab her from behind. Alex growled, "This is getting us nowhere! I am not getting any better!"

"Take it easy, Alex," Yusuke tried to calm her down.

Hiei watched the scene just waiting to see who won this battle, Yusuke or Alex. _Two Urameshi's against each other, I wonder who will be the victor_ Hiei thought as he watched Alex punch Yusuke in the arm. He then turned from them, closing his eyes for a moment. It was true, he felt no stronger, and he knew there was other demons stronger then him. One thing went through his mind. _Why were we picked for this tournament? If we were so great, then Kurama, Dylis and I would have been in the last tournament, not this one._

He was brought from his thoughts as Dylis yelled, "Kurama, Hiei, help me separate these two!"

Kurama laughed at Dylis' attempt to keep the two apart. She was between them, a hand on each of their foreheads, pushing them away from the other. Kurama laughed even harder as punches from both sides hit Dylis instead of the enemy, "Dylis, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I'm between a brat and a big mouth, that's what!" Dylis yelled as Yusuke landed a punch on her ribs. She yelped, "Kurama, stop them! I don't know how much more I can take! He is hitting my ribs and she is hitting my gut!"

Hiei smirked as Kurama walked over to stop the fight, "Odds are five to one that you will end up in the middle instead of her, fox."  
"Now's not the time, Hiei," Kurama stated.

888888888888

Captain sat on his bed, looking out at the starry night. He couldn't get to sleep, and Raven tossing and turning in the other room beside his, making so much noise, didn't help. Bobbie was in the room on his other side, and she was mumbling something in her sleep. The only one he didn't hear anything from was Shuurei. Her room across the hall was deadly silent.

He sighed; at least one of them could be quiet in their sleep. But that still didn't help him get to sleep. Thoughts tossed and rumbled in his head, making anything difficult. Thoughts of his brother's barely alive body as Kylen carried him out of the stadium and down to the docks. He had kept both in his sight until she had put him on a ship and left, tears in her eyes, as she knew he was going to die.

He glared at the stars, "Damn you! You are so peaceful! How can you stay so peaceful? How? How do you feel when one of your brethren burns out? Does it feel as it did when my brother died?" He then stood up, walking to his door and opening it. He then walked out and down the stair into the living room.

Captain growled and went into the kitchen, only to see Shuurei sitting there, a cup of coffee in her hands as she stared into it, untouched. He walked over to the table, sitting down himself. She looked up at him, "You can't sleep either?"

Captain shook his head, "I haven't been able to sleep a good night's rest for twenty years. Not since my brother was killed in the last tournament. The one he loved was crushed. I hated the way she looked as she carried him to the docks and onto a ship that I later ran on to watch him die. She knew she was the cause of it, and I bet wherever she is, she isn't sleeping as well."

Shuurei smiled at him, "I always find a cup of coffee always remedies the mind from thoughts that are unwelcome." She poured him a cup, "Here Captain."

Captain mumbled, "It won't work."

"Well, you can at least try, can't you?" Shuurei asked, handing the cup to him, "Here, just take a sip."

Captain looked into her eyes, his seeing right through her soul and seeing why she was here. He looked away, "So, you have had a hard time as well. That is why you are up, and you know as well as I do that the coffee doesn't work. You just like to tell yourself it."

Shuurei sighed, "My life has been rough, but enough about that. Tell me about yourself, Captain. Tell me what your brother was like."

Captain was silent for a moment, picking his words carefully, "There is nothing that you need to know about other than what I have already told you. I had sworn to myself and my brother that no word of this would reach anyone else, lest the eyes and ears of the Council happened to be somehow there."

888888888888

Kylen tossed in her bed, screaming in her sleep. "Dyian! Dyian!"

Jin shot up from his sleeping positing on his bed across the hall from her room. He yawned and then quickly stood up, shaking his hair lightly before pulling open the door to see Touya and Chuu standing there, looking at Kylen's door.

Chuu looked tired, but Jin could tell he was fully awake, "The poor lass is at it again."

Touya hushed him, "Just listen."

All three heard Kylen's screams. "Kaylo! Rei! Harou! Korihi! Lepar! Oh, I am sorry!" Her screaming got louder, "No! No!"

Jin couldn't stand anymore. He slammed open the door, surprised that it didn't wake her. He saw her tossing and turning in her bed, fighting something in her dreams. He looked behind him to see Touya nodding and Chuu retreating, probably to see if Rinku and Kaze were still asleep. Jin gulped and then walked over to the bed, approaching cautiously.

As he got to the bed and placed a light hand on Kylen's shoulder, trying to wake her, her eyes whipped open and she grabbed him by the throat. Jin's eyes went wide and he gasped, not ready. Kylen's eyes held a fire and had gold specks in them. Her eyes were wild, wilder than he had ever seen.

Jin grabbed her hand with both of his, trying to break the contact she had with him. Touya came running into the room, quickly grabbing Kylen's arm, "Kylen, get a hold of yourself! You are going to kill Jin!"

A small scream from the door brought Kylen back to her senses. Her eyes returned to normal, and she quickly let Jin go, watching as he slid to the floor, a hand at his throat, coughing. She then saw Kaze at the door, her eyes wide with fear and a trust broken. Kylen had known the second day they had found her that Kaze had a crush on Jin.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tears were brought to her eyes as she tried again and failed. She looked at her hands, tears falling on them.

She shrugged the hand that she felt on her shoulder away. She couldn't be seen by anyone at the moment. She had forgotten to lock her door, she was an idiot. She had let herself get out of control. She had become weak.

"Kylen?" Kylen didn't look up at Jin's voice. She felt guilty. She had almost killed him. "Lass, look at me."

Kylen squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She didn't move as she heard Touya's voice, "Kylen, it wasn't your fault."

Then the voice she dreaded to hear came through the gloomy room, "Kylen, how could you? You almost killed him!" The voice was quiet, but nonetheless, Kylen had heard it and it had struck her heart hard. She looked up then, her eyes registering hurt as she saw Kaze's eyes turn icy toward her.

All that work Kylen had done to get close to the girl, and here she had gone and undone it in less than two minutes' time. Kylen was ashamed. Her hands were killers, she couldn't deny it, and she couldn't deny the fact that if she stayed with them for the rest of the time they had until the tournament, she would probably kill them if they continued to come into her room at night.

Jin looked at Kaze, "Now lass, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, Jin! She tried to kill you, whether she meant to or not. She would have as well if Touya hadn't have intervened!" Kaze yelled icily at Kylen. With those words she ran off.

Kylen couldn't stop the tears from falling now, "I am a worthless idiot that can only kill, even if she doesn't want to!"

Jin looked at her sympathetically, "Now lass, you know that isn't true! You have spent a couple of years with us, and not once did you do this."

Kylen couldn't look at him, she knew that by tomorrow his neck would have bad bruises from her. Of all the people, from her, the one who was _protecting_ all of them.

Touya laughed lightly, "Well, it was our stupid faults for coming in here in the first place. You usually keep your door locked, and since you didn't, we didn't even think of the consequences before we walked in."

Kylen glanced at him, "I have to lock myself up or get away. You don't understand. The closer we get to the tournament, the closer my blood boils and wants blood. My most vulnerable moments are when I am asleep. That is when my mind is only on the tournament. While I am awake, I can control it, but while I am sleeping, it thinks what it wants to think." She put her hand on Jin's cheek, "I suggest you put on some of that balm I have stashed in the healing room. It will help with the swelling and bruising. Then take some of the herbs beside the jar, it will keep the pain low." She then put her hand on Touya's cheek, "I want you, Jin and Chuu to watch over Rinku and Kaze for me until the day comes where we have to get on the ship. I will meet you there, understand? I can't be with you, this is something I have to do on my own!"

Chuu walked in, shaking his head, "No way, lassie, you aren't doing this by yourself! We are a team, and I want to keep it that way."

Kylen glared at all of them, "Now look! When I was on Team Kilo, I always had to be alone two months before the tournament! You don't understand! I have been in this tournament ever since it started! I am older than all of you! For me, killing is in my blood! You don't seem to understand that I could kill every one of you in these next weeks without thinking!"

Jin smiled, rubbing his neck slightly, "Well, I think I will be ready next time, that is for sure. You just startled me that is all. We had no right coming into your room."

888888888888

_Well, there is chapter two, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if your character wasn't in there yet, but it is probably because I don't have enough people on their team yet to have them in it, but I will trey hard to get them in there, I swear on my honor._

888888888888

_Now for the teams…_

Team Urameshi (filled)

1.Yusuke

2.Kuwabara

3.Kurama

4.Hiei

5.Dylis

6.Alex Urameshi

Team Kylen (filled)

1.Kylen

2.Chuu

3.Toya

4.Rinku

5.Jinn

6.Kaze

Team Dye (filled)

_This team is full of deadly assassins out to win the prize of the tournament. Swift and soundless is how they love to kill their opponents._

1.Hikari

2.Izura Kuwabara

3.Sasuki Kazami

4.Setsuna

5.Tatsuki

6.Yune Snown

Team Scy (FILLED)

_These demons love to use weapons to defeat their opponents. Long and painful is how they love to kill their opponents._

1.Youko Raven

2. Yuzi

3. Nancy

4. Krystal

5. Mina Hirashi

6. Koyuki

Team Kilo (Filled)

_This team was Kylen's old team. They are the reigning champions of the Tournament of Fury. These demons will do anything to win, even sacrifice themselves as Kylen taught them._

1.Philas Glidestringer

2. Kaylo Yutada

3. Lepar Aara

4. Harou Marvrek

5. Rei

6. Korihi

Team Icho-Rei (FILLED)

_Just a bunch of demon that want to win and see others suffer for the injustice they have had in their life._

1.Shuurei Kazeakki

2. Bobbie Savium

3. Raven

4. Captain

5. Congo

6. Kaurai

Team Hai (FILLED)

_A team full of demons who love to use fire to attack their opponents._

1. Maruka Tyrik

2. Haru

3. Ray

4. Masamune Date

5. Hazami

6. Casper

Team Kia (FILLED)

_This team loves to use water and ice attacks._

1. Iceus

2. Tio Thurashi

3. Anuki

4. Lily Yokino

5. Cloud

6. Taki

Team Anoch (FILLED)

_This team is full of bounty hunters out for the kill._

1.Kita Yamato.

2. Jiho

3. Rain

4. Menalie Sagara

5. Hanzo Hattori

6. Bayoko Ginsen

Team Axe (FILLED)

_This team pries on the fears of their opponents and uses them to defeat their opponents._

1. 1. Vincent

2.Dar Traki

3.Kelsea Traki

4. Leon

5. Brittney

6. Count Leon Trej

Team Son (FILLED)

_This team uses special attacks in and out of the ring._

1.Kathryna DiMera

2. Leo Tankan

3.Shira Okami

4.Hisho Mizo

5.Kinu

Team Co (FILLED)

_This team is a mixture of humans and demons. They love to cheat and scheme to win._

1.Keyralin Thurashi

2.Jenga Kayer

3.Sora

4.Setto Yammia

5. Pietro Mcdonali

6.Suzanagi

888888888888

_I'm sorry if your character didn't make it on the team you wanted it to, but I just put your character on the team I thought it would most benefit from. Please forgive me if I didn't put your character on the right team, once again, I am very sorry._


	4. The Tournament has Begun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu crew. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter Three: The Tournament has Begun 

Kaze stood beside Jin, not looking at Kylen as Kylen stood in front of them, the note in her hands as they got ready to board the ship that would take them to Tremor island. Jin didn't look at Kaze, "You still mad at her, lass?"

"Why shouldn't I be, Jin? She almost killed you!" Kaze stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kylen's face went to one of sadness as Touya put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't listen to her, Kylen. She is young."

Kylen looked at the mass of demons on the ship already, "When you get on this ship, stay in a group, understand? Don't you ever go around deck alone. Pair up in the bunks. These demons will kill when they get the chance to." She then took a deep breath, "Come on, it's time we got on this and on our way." She walked up the walkway of the ship and onto its deck.

Her team followed her, and all looked around, seeing everyone. Jin laughed as he saw someone familiar. "Ah, Urameshi!"

Kylen looked to see who he was talking about to see a young man with short black hair and brown eyes. A team of mixed demons and humans surrounded him. There was a tall young man that was a demon, Kylen could tell. He had long red hair, and beside him was a kitsune that had pink hair and purple fox ears with a purple tail. Her eyes were a green. Kylen's smirk died as she saw a short demon standing beside the two of them. Her thoughts then jumped to her old team, landing on Rei. She knew the demon as Hiei, the one who had destroyed Rei's clan, killed them all.

Her fists clenched as everyone of her team walked over to theirs. She made no move, she wasn't going to go near him, she cared for her team, and her wish this time for winning was going to free them, all of them.

Touya turned to her, "Kylen, aren't you going to come meet them?"

Kylen stood where she was, her eyes wild with golden flecks. Touya at once knew something was wrong. He elbowed Jin and Jin too looked. Chuu grabbed Rinku and kept him back, "Now Kylen, what have we told you about that temper?"

Kylen snarled and took a menacing step forward, scaring the small girl on the other team. She grabbed onto Touya. Touya looked worriedly at her, "Kylen, what is wrong?"

Kylen closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to relax herself. She shook her head, "Rei can wait. I can't get revenge for him now. No, they have to be in the tournament or all of their lives will be killed without a thought by the council."

Kylen spun away from them, and Jin smiled, "Ah, that is our Captain, Kylen."

The kitsune walked forward, "_The_ Kylen? The champion of the tournament ever since it began?"

Kylen nodded, not turning around, "Yeah, that's me. And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me until after the tournament begins."

As she walked away, she heard Hiei state quietly, "So it is true. They have caused her to go blood crazy until the tournament begins."

Kylen spun around, "What do you know about me?"

The red head held his hands up, "We want no fights now. Let's wait until the tournament begins."

Kylen snarled and walked away, not looking back. Jin shrugged, "She seems to get this way sometimes, don't take offense to it. She is quite fun to be around."

Kaze glared at Kylen's back, "Yeah, well she tried to kill you two months ago, Jin! You call that fun?"

Touya sighed, "Kaze, she didn't mean to."

888888888888888888

Kylen walked on the ship as it set sail, looking at all the teams and wondering how long each of them would last in the tournament. She froze where she was as she saw one demon that caught her eye. Her breath caught in her throat, "Dyian?"

The demon turned around, laughing at something one of his team members said. He stopped laughing as he saw Kylen, and his eyes filled with sadness at the sight of her. His eyes bore straight through Kylen, just like Dyian's had.

The demon walked slowly toward Kylen, and Kylen stood where she was, hearing the other members of his team call him captain. Kylen's hope raised even more. Dyian had always told his team to call him captain. As the demon reached Kylen, he smiled, "Kylen."

Kylen closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill out, "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" He smiled as she opened her eyes. He put a hand on her cheek.

Kylen leaned into his touch, the same hands as Dyian had, she mused. She took a deep breath, "Dyian, it can't be. I thought I had killed you."

He smiled, nuzzling her nose, "Think what you want, sweet little wolf."

Kylen was brought to tears at that, "Dyian!" She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

He laughed, "Yes?"

"Oh, I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you! Don't ever make me do it again! Promise me!" Kylen cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

The demon laughed, "I promise! I promise with my soul!"

One of the members of his team came forward, "Captain?"

Captain laughed, "Shuurei, this is Kylen."

"No, that is not what I was asking. Your name is Dyian? Why did you never tell us? It is such a beautiful name." Shuurei asked.

Captain faltered. Of course Dyian wasn't his name, but Kylen was full of joy at knowing that Dyian was back. He whispered to Shuurei, "I will talk to you later." He then hugged Kylen quickly, "Kylen, I must be going, but we will talk later."

He then pulled away from her and walked back over to his team. Kylen watched him for another second before she walked back to the deck. She faltered as she saw Hiei leaning against the wall of the below deck. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, "He is not who you think he is, Kylen."

Kylen's joy faded, and anger coursed through her veins at him. She snarled, "What would you know? You have never been in this tournament!"

Hiei smirked, pushing off the wall and walking in front of her, surprising her that he was her height. He looked straight into her eyes, "Now look here! I didn't even want to be in this tournament, although the prize is a little convincing. I was forced into this, and I suggest that you keep your distance from me or I will kill you myself!"

Kylen's anger vanished at those words. She couldn't help but smile. She ran a hand down his face, causing him to freeze in his place, "Now Hiei, I know too much about you, hell, probably almost everyone on your team, but if you intend to kill me, I would say do it while I am asleep. Just make sure you are close enough to me when I fall asleep or you won't get the chance to kill me." With those words, she quickly kissed him and then walked away, leaving the fire demon standing there, a light blush on his cheeks.

Yusuke laughed as he walked up to Hiei, "Wow, Shorty, never thought you could blush!"

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, the blush disappearing, "Huh, baka!" He then walked off in the direction of Kylen, ready to yell at her for humiliating him.

He found her talking to her team, especially Touya. For some reason, Hiei's blood started to boil as he saw Kylen's laughing face at something Touya had said.

Kylen laughed at a joke Touya had just said, "Oh Touya, you always know how to cheer me up!" She put a hand on his shoulder, her fangs shining as she smiled, "You will make someone very joyful in your life."

Touya smiled, "You think so, Kylen?" Kylen nodded, and Touya laughed as well, "So be it!"

888888888888888

Kaylo sat in a tree, Rei beneath her along with Philas, Lepar, Harou, and Korihi. They all watched the ship pull into the docks and Kaylo's eyes went wide as she saw the demons start to shuffle off of it.

Kaylo's voice was soft and small, "Do you think they are good fighters? Do you think I will be able to fight this year?"

Rei looked up at her quickly, "I don't know about you fighting this year, Kaylo, but I am sure that they are good. How about after they all get checked into their room we go and see which ones appeal to you?"

Kaylo's smiling face made him laugh, "You mean it?" At his nod, she smiled even more, "Oh wow!" She jumped down from the tree as she saw someone she thought she knew, "Uh, Rei, tell me that is not her!"

Rei looked to see who she was talking about, only to see Kylen looking around as she walked off the ship and then stop on the docks. Rei sighed, closing his eyes, "Kaylo, Kylen is in the tournament as well."

Kaylo shook her head, yelling, "No! She will die if she doesn't win! You know the rules!"

"If the winner spares her life she will live," Rei smiled at her, trying to calm her down.

"But usually no one spares their life until we get to them! You know that!" Kaylo almost cried.

"Then we must figure out how we are going to spare her life, won't we, Kaylo?" Korihi asked, smiling slightly.

Kaylo looked at him, a smile starting to appear on her face, "You would really do that for me?"

"Of course we would!" Harou stated, laughing lightly.

88888888888888

Kylen looked around, not caring as other demons walked past her off the docks. She just stood there, so many memories washing through her head about the island that she had lived on since she was fifty. Chuu walked up beside her, trying to see what she was seeing. He scratched his head, "I don't see it."

That statement brought Kylen out of her memories. She shook her head, "Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to zone out." She then started to walk onto the island, "At home, once again."

Jin smiled at her, "She seems the be at home."

"She should be, Jin. She has been in the tournament ever since she was fifty," Kaze stated, "She has been killing ever since then."

"I know, but you can't judge her on that, Kaze. She tries her hardest to do what she can do for others," Jin sighed as they walked behind Kylen.

As they entered the hotel that every team stayed in, Kylen froze. An older looking man was standing by the reception desk. He looked about thirty-five, and he had spiky black hair. His eyes were a beautiful blue. He was wearing a training outfit and had dog tags around his neck.

He was one of the few Kylen had spared in the last tournament, and it seemed that the Council wanted him dead. She took a step closer, calling his name, "Dar Traki!" He turned to her, and his eyes flashed in joy. Kylen laughed, "Oh, I never thought I would see you again!"

The man walked over to her, grabbing her hand in his, "Kylen! It can't be! You haven't aged a day since I last saw you!"

"It is me," Kylen laughed. She then shook her head, "The last time I saw you, you looked like a teenager!"

"Well, us humans age quickly, you know?" He shrugged. He then nodded, "Still on team Kilo? I didn't see you on the list."

"No, I'm not on their team anymore. I have my own team. Team Kylen," Kylen smiled. She then nodded, "So, what fateful team are you on?"

"Team Axe." He shrugged.

"How is your sister, eh Dar?" Kylen asked, relaxing for the first time since she got off the ship.

"She is here as well. In fact, she is on the team." Dar nodded. "Kelsea decided that if I was entering again, she was going to as well."

Kylen nodded, "Eh? Well, that will be an interesting fight. Your sister verses some other demon." She then looked worried, "Has she ever fought a demon before, Dar? If not, this will be a huge wake up call for her. She might even die, Dar."

"We trained with the four other members of our team, all demons. I think we will all right. If need be, I will trade my life for hers." Dar sighed, "She is younger, she needs longer to live."

"How old is your sister now?" Kylen asked, "You were only fifteen when you fought in the last tournament."

"She is twenty-five, Kylen," Dar smiled, "capable enough to hold her own in a fight." He then looked at the reception desk, "Oh, I have been keeping you. I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk later, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe," Kylen smiled one final time at him before he walked away. She walked up to the reception desk.

The demon sitting behind the desk didn't look up from the papers on their desk, "Name please."

"Team Kylen, consisting of Kylen, Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, and Kaze." Kylen mumbled, knowing what was to come.

The demon quickly looked up, "Kylen?" Kylen looked away from the demon, and he smiled, "Oh, Kaylo will be happy to see you!"

Kylen sighed, rolling her eyes, "Look, Jursi, just give us our rooms, will you? I can't stand this waiting!"

The demon looked down at the paper again, checking their names off, "Okay, here are your keys to your room."

Kylen took the keys and passed them out to her teammates. As she looked at the room number, she moaned. The room number was seven hundred and ninety-eight. Their room was right across from Team Kilo's.

As everyone turned and walked to the elevator, Kylen sighed, excepting the fact that she would have to face her old team sooner or later. As everyone entered the elevator, Kylen froze before she walked in. She watched as the door closed and then turned back to the reception desk.

She had sensed someone. She didn't know who it was, but knew that she needed to help them. Standing at the reception desk was an elf. He had long silky brown hair, and his eyes were an icy blue. Kylen's heart moved as she saw him, something in her telling her that she knew him somehow.

The elf looked over at her, and she jumped as his eyes bore into her. She walked over towards him, her eyes shadowed. Jursi smiled at him, "Ah, you must be Iceus from Team Kia." The elf nodded, and Jursi handed him a key, "This is the key to your room."

The elf bowed slightly and then turned away, walking toward Kylen. As he started to walk past Kylen, she grabbed his arm, causing him to turn an icy blue stare onto her. Kylen's hand that was holding his arm started to shake. Her voice was shaky as well when she spoke, "Do I know you?"

The elf just stared at her, not saying a word. Kylen almost became desperate. She needed to know if she knew him. For some reason she felt as if she owed the elf something, and her feelings were always correct.

Another demon came up beside the elf, looking at him and then Kylen, "Iceus, is anything wrong? Is she bothering you?"

The elf shook his head, "No, Tio, she isn't bothering me." He then looked at the elevator, "Why don't you go to our room, take the rest with you. I will be there in a couple of minutes."

After the rest of his team had entered the elevator, Iceus looked at Kylen once again. She let him go, her eyes holding sadness for something locked deep down inside her. A tear made its way down her cheek, escaping her eye, "Iceus? That is your name?"

He nodded, "Yes, that is my name."

Kylen bowed to him and then turned away, "Thank you."

"What is your name? Why did you want to know mine?" Iceus asked, walking around so he could look into Kylen's eyes.

"I am Kylen," Kylen stated sadly, "and that is all you need to know." She spun around and headed out of the building, not looking at the demons that passed her on her way out.

Yusuke turned as she walked past him, "Huh, isn't that Kylen?"

"What of it? She is free to walk around the island, we all are," Hiei stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She looked saddened for some reason, and wouldn't she want to stay with her team until the tournament starts?" Dylis asked, watching her walk away.

Kurama tilted his head to the side, "Yes, for some reason she did look saddened."

888888888888

Kylen walked into the woods, knowing that she was safe. She knew these lands better than anyone here. She quickly spun around as she heard something rustle, claws appearing instead of nails. She relaxed as she saw Rei, Lepar, Harou, Korihi, and in back of them all, trying to stay hidden, Kaylo.

Kylen smiled sadly, "Guys, so good to see you." She looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching, but not a single power source could be felt.

Harou smiled, taking a step toward her, "Ah, blackmailed into it, eh?"

Kylen laughed lightly, "You know me too well, huh." She nodded, "Yeah, just like everyone else here, I was blackmailed for life." Her words got softer, "But not my life."

Rei walked forward, a smile appearing on his face as well, "It's good to see you again, Kylen, we have all missed you." He turned as Philas walked out of the shadows. He chuckled, "Kylen, I would like you to meet Philas Glidestringer, our new member."

Kylen shrugged, "Council?"

"Council," Korihi shrugged back, "we weren't allowed to find someone. You know the rules. We have to live here."

Kylen kneeled down, her eyes staring at Kaylo, "Hey there, little one, how has it been? Training hard? Are you going to beat me, take my rightful place as captain of Kilo?"

Kaylo looked up at her, her eyes glaring, startling Kylen, "You left me! You left us! You promised that we would all be a family!" Tears started to fall from her eyes, causing Kylen's heart to ache, "You left when I needed you most, Kylen! We all needed you! Just because Dyian died doesn't mean that you had to leave us! We had everything you needed! Love, hope, strength, family!"

Kylen lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry, Kaylo, I didn't have a choice." Her voice was laced with hatred, "The council, there is so much that you don't know! That I forbade you to know!" She stood up, her eyes full of anger, "Kaylo, there is too much that you do not understand about the council! And whatever you think about them, keep thinking it!" She then spun around and walked back to the hotel, knowing that her team was probably in a search for her.

888888888888

Iceus shook his head as he walked into his team's room. Tio was lounging on their couch, looking at the ceiling, his magenta eyes unfocused. His spiked blue hair was still in place. He turned as Iceus closed the door. His magenta eyes focused, and he smiled, "Taki, Anuki, Lily, Cloud! Hurry up, Iceus is back! We have to show him around the room, tell him who is sleeping where before we go and train some!"

A thirteen year old looking demon walked out from one of the rooms. His two toned hair, light blue in the front and dark in the back, a mess from what looked like a tussle. His light blue eyes looked at Iceus with interest. His well-toned body looked ready to pounce. On his right cheek were two blue triangles. His white headband looked ready to fall over his eyes, and his light blue t-shirt was all crumpled. He nodded, straightening his blue shorts, "Took you long enough to get up here, elf."

Another demon walked out, her deep blue waist length hair free. Her skin was a milky white, her hair accenting it. One of her eyes was green, and the other was blue. A short sword was at her waist. She smiled, looking smug, "Oh, you are just mad that I caught you by surprise, Taki!"

Taki glared at her, "Shut up, Lily!"

Another figure walked out from a separate room, and Tio turned on the couch, looking hurt, "Cloud, could you please stop them from fighting?"

Cloud looked seventeen. Being six foot two, he almost towered over them all. His light blue hair was almost white, and his blue eyes were full of agitation, "Would you two stop? How are we ever going to win if all you two ever do is fight?" He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Tio. He closed his eyes, "Anuki, why don't you join us. We are having a get together."

Anuki walked out into the center room, her black chin length hair framing her face. Her red eyes were full of annoyance. She was small yet muscular. She shook her head, "Now what? We have everyone."

Tio jumped up off the couch, "We have to show Iceus where he is sleeping, that is what!"

Cloud looked at Iceus and then stood, feeling that something was wrong, "What happened? Why were you so late?"

Iceus shook his head, "Nothing important, just ran into someone."

"Did you kill them?" Lily asked, bounding over to Iceus, smiling sweetly.

Iceus looked away from her, "No, I didn't. She is still alive to see another dawn, although, I am glad I am as well."

"Who was it?" Tio asked, looking at Taki as he scratched his head.

"Kylen, former champion of the tournament." Iceus coldly replied.

Taki shrugged, "Oh, that's all? I thought it was someone important!" Everyone looked at him with shocked faces, and he smirked lightly, "What? Haven't you ever heard of a wisecrack before?"

888888888888

Yuzi sighed as she sat down in a chair, "Hey, you know, I think we should all go check out the competition that we are going to have, do you all agree?"

A demon looking sixteen nodded, "Yeah, I agree." She had gray eyes and black hair with white strips in it. She was sharpening a spear, her concentration on it, "I want to see what we are up against." She had dolphin earrings.

"Minia, you just want to get out and move around," a demon looking seventeen stated, rolling her golden eyes. Her black hair that went a little past her chin bounced as she shook her head. She was wearing a black choker.

"Yeah, well, at least she wants to do something, Koyuki!" Nancy sighed, standing up, bored out of her mind.

"Well then, let's do something about it," Krystal smiled.

Youko Raven nodded, walking to the door, "Yeah, come on, I bet that we can see everyone." Everyone followed her.

888888888888

Kylen sighed, opening the door to her team's room. Her eyes went big as she saw not only her team in the room, but team Urameshi as well. She shook her head and moaned, not wanting to have anything to do with Hiei or his friends. Everyone turned to her, and Yusuke smiled, "Ah, so the star returns!"

Kylen glared at him, her tail swishing behind her, "And may I ask what all of you are doing in my team's room?"

Alex looked at Yusuke, "They invited us in! We are in the room next to yours!"

Kylen rubbed her hand over her face, "I can see this is going to be an interesting tournament."

"Well, I can see she is in a civil mood at the moment," Kylen looked up to see Hiei smirking.

Kylen growled, opening her mouth to answer, but Rinku interjected, "She is just overwhelmed from the ride. She just needs some rest."

Kylen glared at Rinku, her fists clenching, "All right, look here! If anyone is going to say anything about me, it is only going to be myself! I am fine, I just don't want our two teams talking to each other! If you want to survive in this tournament, then I suggest that you don't make friends with anyone from any other team! Take my word." Her voice got soft, sadness creeping into it, "For when the time comes that you have to fight each other, you will have nothing to loose by defeating your opponent." She walked over and sat down in a chair across from Hiei, not looking at him.

Chuu smiled, "Well, that seems to be taken care of. What do you all say to some drinks? Huh?"

Kylen moaned once again, putting her head in her hands, "Didn't you just hear me?"

"We can't help it that we are already friends, lass," Chuu smiled pouring her a drink, "Here, I think you need this."

Kylen took it from him, "You have no clue." She gulped it down and then closed her eyes, "This is the very last tournament I ever fight in, my honorable word."

"Well, that isn't reliable then," Hiei grunted. Kylen looked at him, glaring daggers. He smirked, "This is coming from a demon that even went out and killed people for the Council. You killed many, and Koenma was at a loss as to what to do with you."

Kylen clapped her hands together, glaring at Hiei, "Very good, Hiei, it seems at least one of you has done your research on me." She then smirked, "Maybe now you know what you are going against." She stood up, "Now if you will excuse me, I must be off. I have a date with the Council."

"Killing them before the tournament isn't going to help you," Dylis stated, sitting beside Kurama

Kylen spun around, snarling, "You don't even know what they have done to my life and my family's! My whole team has suffered, I have suffered, innocents have suffered! They have to be stopped!"

"Wait until after the tournament, Kylen," Kurama stated sadly.

Kuwabara shook his head, "Uh, could someone please fill me in?"

Both Hiei and Kylen turned to him, saying at the same time, "You Baka!" They then looked at each other, once again saying in unison, "Death is waiting for you!"

Kylen closed her mouth, glaring at Hiei as he smirked smugly. Kaze smiled at Touya, "Well, that was quite interesting."

Touya nodded, "I agree, that was quite interesting."

Jin smiled, "Well, it seems that…"

Kylen glared at him, "You even say it, and I will kill you before our opponents could!" She then walked to the door, shaking her head, "Forget this! Find me when you are done socializing!" She then closed the door as she walked out.

888888888888

Kylen ran into Captain and Shuurei. Her eyes went wide as she saw the two in each other's arms. She couldn't believe it. Her heart almost shattered. She walked on, pushing past the two, causing them to look up. Captain swore to himself, quickly pulling away from Shuurei.

Shuurei gave him a puzzled look as he started to run after Kylen, "Kyian, what is wrong?"

Captain sharply turned and looked into her eyes, quickly forgetting Kylen for the moment. He walked back to her, "Nothing is wrong. I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He then nodded, "Let's get back to the rest of the team."

As they entered their room, Bobbie smiled at them, Raven in a headlock under her arm, "Hey guys, Congo and Kaurai have been waiting for you!"

Raven struggled, but not much. He was trying to hide a smile, "Bobbie, let me go!"

Bobbie shook her head, "No, I have caught you, now why would I let you go?"

Captain and Shuurei walked over to the couch, where two figures were sitting. Captain nodded to the male demon, "Kaurai, you were waiting for us?"

The male demon had light purple hair in front, dark purple hair in back, and his left bangs were gray. His eyes were a dark gray. He looked like an average human, but that didn't fool Captain, he knew that Kaurai was quite strong. He nodded, "Yeah, we were waiting for you. The other two found a way to entertain themselves. I didn't want to join."

Captain shook his head, "You know, it is fine if you want to join them, Kaurai."

The other demon shook her head, "It is fine, we are quite content where we are." She had dark brown hair, with a hint of black, in a boyish haircut with four bangs over her right eye.

Shuurei smiled, "All right Congo, you can do what you want." She smiled at Captain, "We should probably get some rest. Tomorrow they are going to tell us the order of the fights."

888888888888

Kathryna sat with Leo and Shira sighing, "I can't believe the time we have to get up tomorrow!"

"They said we didn't have to go to the meeting. It isn't mandatory," a demon stretched out on another chair. He had jet-black hair that was kind of messy and down to his ears. He had fox ears that were clay colored with flecks of black and his eyes were a dark crimson. His tail swished around.

"Hoshi, we have to go," Shira moaned.

Another demon shrugged, "Well, I guess that is what we have to do if we are to be in this tournament." She had dark brown hair that ended at the top of her ears, and she wore a black bandana to cover her natural jagan eye. Her eyes were violet.

"Yeah, well, I never signed up for the tournament that says, 'Get up at five in the morning for a meeting!' I signed up for the tournament that says, 'Kill or be killed, that's the rule,' Cole." The last member of the team stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She had short black hair that ended at the neck and icy blue eyes. She also had a black scar across her face. She had gold chain earrings and wore a golden, metal choker.

"Kinu, some things come with this tournament, and we are going to have to get used to them," Leo smiled.

"Get a life," Cole rolled her eyes.

"Already did," Leo smirked and then laughed at his own joke.

Shira rolled her eyes and then sighed, "Why?"

888888888888

Kylen stormed out of the hotel, going to a secluded spot on the beach, a place that she thought she only knew about. She froze mid-stride as she saw someone standing, looking out into the water. He had long jet-black hair in a low ponytail that the breeze was trying its best to undo. As he spun around, Kylen saw that he had blood red eyes and was built nicely.

He looked only fourteen, but Kylen could tell he was about three hundred. He was wearing a black vest with a red shirt under it and black baggy pants. He nodded to her, "Disturbed by something?"

An image of Kaylo's small form wrapping her fingers around her throat came into her mind, and it sent a shiver down her spine. The demon smiled, "I see something is."

Kylen walked up beside him, "How did you find this place? I thought I only knew about it."

He looked at her, smiling, "Look what happens when you wander out thinking. Your feet take you somewhere that no one knows about." He nodded, "My name is Vincent."

"I'm Kylen," Kylen mumbled, looking out at the sea.

"It seems that fate has brought us together on this fine night. We both seem to have problems that may benefit if we tell each other," Vincent stated, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kylen felt her younger sister's hands around her neck and felt the air leave her lungs. Her eyes became shadowed, "As everyone, I was blackmailed into this by life or death. But I bet that everyone else is here for their own life. I myself am here for not my life, but my old team's life. If I wouldn't have come, every last one of them would have been killed."

Vincent smiled, pulling away from Kylen, "I myself am bothered with how this tournament works."

"Basic survival," Kylen mused, knowing much about it.

"I do not fear for myself, but I fear for my team. As their captain I must be strong enough to take on every demon, but I know that I am not." Vincent mumbled, looking out at the sea.

Kylen's hair blew out behind her, and she closed her eyes, "I used to come out in the night air with my younger sister, but that was before the Council did what they did to me. She hates me now, all because I told my team to never tell her the truth about why I left."

"That was the right thing, I am guessing," Vincent nodded. He then turned Kylen so she was looking straight into his eyes, "Why not join my team for some relaxation for the night?"

Kylen looked out at the sea once again, thinking it over. She didn't want to go back to the room if Team Urameshi was going to be there, even if everyone else on her team were friends with them. She then looked back at Vincent and smiled, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Vincent nodded, satisfied, "Come on, follow me."

888888888888

Dar sighed, bored out of his mind as he stared out the window, looking for something that was living. The door to their hotel room opened to show Vincent standing there. Dar jumped up off his spot on the floor, "Kelsea, Vincent is back!" He turned to his side, smiling at a demon with long black hair with silver highlights. His eyes were green. "Leon, Vincent is back!"

Leon kept quiet, just looking at Dar. A woman looking the age of twenty-five walked into the room, accidentally tripping over Leon's legs. She screamed lightly as she fell on top of him. Her long blond hair covered her dark blue eyes. She moaned, "I'm sorry, Leon, I didn't know you were sitting here!"

Vincent smiled as he walked into the room, nodding to a small demon that had black stringy shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a blue. "Brittney."

"Who have you brought, Vincent?" Brittney asked, standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Probably another useless demon," The last of the team sighed as he glared at Vincent. His eyes were as dark as the sky, and he had pearly white and wispy as if he had just woken up. His voice sounded like a snake somewhat, and his pupils changed from time to time.

"Count Leon Trej, this is Kylen," Vincent smiled stepping to the side to show Kylen standing there.

Dar ran over to her, "Oh, Kylen! Hey, so good to see you!"

Kelsea smiled as she rolled off of Leon, causing him to blush somewhat, but she didn't notice, "Kylen! It has been twenty long years since I have seen you!" She then turned back to Leon, "This is the demon I was telling you that saved my brother's life, Leon!" She laughed, "Oh, I loved watching her in the ring! She was so graceful!"

Kylen smiled, "So you did watch my matches."

"I told her she could spend some time with us for some relaxation," Vincent stated, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Dar shrugged, "Suits me just fine. I owe her a night of relaxation anyway."

Kelsea smiled, sitting down beside Leon, "Yeah, I agree." She looked at Leon, "What do you say, Leon?"

Leon blushed lightly, "If you want her to stay, then I agree, she can stay."

Kylen stored every little fact about this team in her mind, knowing that if she went up against them, she would have to spare their lives, just because they were nice to her. She smiled, "I thank you, but I think I should probably go. Remember that there is a meeting tomorrow that you all should attend."

888888888888

Well, there you go, chapter three. Chapter Four will be up soon, so keep checking in. Oh, and sorry for the wait, I didn't mean to not check in on it, but I have been a little busy working on my house.


	5. Line Ups and the Begining Match

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. My computer crashed and that was the only way for me to write and update. So, here is this chapter, and I don't know when I will be able to update again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu group.**_

_**Chapter Four: Line Ups and the Beginning Match**_

Kaylo hit Philas' sleeping form, her tail swishing around impatiently, "Come on! Time to get up! We need to go to the meeting!" When he didn't awake, she turned to another bed in the room, holding Lepar. She jumped up on the bed, causing Lepar to quickly jump out of the bed. "Wake up, wake up! Time for the meeting!"

Lepar looked cross, "Kaylo, what the hell do you think you are doing? You are in the guys' room!"

Kaylo smiled, "I knocked on the door, but no one was up! I was waiting for everyone to join me for breakfast, but no one came!" She blinked her eyes, "Did you forget about the meeting that we have to go to? One of the council members said that we should go to it, they said something about new rules."

Rei mumbled in his sleep and rolled on his bed. Kaylo smiled and bounded over to his bed. She then pushed him so he fell off the bed. He whipped open his eyes before he hit the ground and grabbed her, causing her to scream and wake everyone else up.

Harou shook his head, trying to keep awake, "What is going on?"

Kaylo curled up into a ball, scared out of her wits. Rei let her go and put one hand on the side of his head, letting his elbow keep him up, "Kaylo, why did you do that?"

"I needed to wake all of you," Kaylo stated as she came out of her ball, "we have to go to the meeting."

Korihi yawned, "Oh, so you decided to wake us up the hard way, huh?"

"Well, I was going to wake you up the easy way, but Philas wouldn't wake up, and I got bored," Kaylo shrugged, standing up.

888888888888

Hikari sat in a chair, yawning, "Why do they think that a meeting at this hour will benefit us?"

"They don't, that's what," Yune stated, stretching in her chair, "and why don't they give us comfortable chairs?"

"Because they want to keep us awake, Yune, that's what," Tatsuki shrugged. She then turned to Sasuki, "What do you think?"

"I think this is just a way to see how many there are of us, just so they can figure out how many are going to die," Sasuki shrugged.

Izura rolled her eyes, "I think that you have spent too much time thinking this over." She looked around as other demons started to file in, "And it seems that there is some life here after all!"

After the room had been filled with every team that was going to be participating, the referee walked up in front of them all, standing on a platform, "Good morning, everyone!" She was only three feet tall, her small sprite body energized somehow. She nodded, "I am Kio, and I will be the referee for this tournament."

She spun around, "As you have probably heard, the rules for this year's tournament have changed. Instead of killing your opponent in the ring after beating them, we are taking them away, so no one can witness the deaths." She nodded, "And instead of having an alternate, the sixth fighter must fight as well. The rule still stands that if you win you may stay in the ring until you tag out, but then you are not allowed back into the ring until at least every one of your fighters has fought!"

She jumped up, "A new rule this year is for every fight you win in your match, that takes away one death from your team if you loose. For example, you win two of your fights, but loose your match, only four of your fighters have to die." She nodded, "Oh, and I forgot… Everything goes while in the ring." She then turned to a screen in the room, "If you will look at the screen, it has the line up for Round one."

**Round One**

Match One

Team Scy vs. Team Co

Match Two

Team Son vs. Team Anoch

Match Three

Team Kylen vs. Team Axe

Match Four

Team Hai vs. Team Kia

Match Five

Team Urameshi vs. Team Dye

Match Six

Team Kilo vs. Team Icho-Rei

Kio smiled, "Well, there you have it! For the first fight, it shall be Team Scy versus Team Co! The fights shall start at two o'clock this evening, and they shall be only one per day, to give the teams time to recover and or pick up new members if they lost anyone." She then bowed lightly, "Thank you for your time, enjoy yourselves on Tremor Island!" She then walked out, leaving all the teams looking at the schedule.

Iceus shook his head as Cloud put his head in his hands, "Iceus, what are we going to do? We go up against a team full of fire demons, at least demons that can use fire!"

"We improvise!" Tio smiled, laughing at his own words, "Either that, or we train hard and watch the matches to see who will be a threat later on."

Kylen growled as she saw the line up, "Great, not the team I wanted to go against!"

"Well, it could have been us," she turned to see Hiei standing there, looking at her, "then you wouldn't have a chance."

Kylen couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, "You, beat me? That makes me laugh!" Her laughter died though, and she looked away, "But I will make a deal with you."

"It depends," Hiei grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall she was at.

"I will train with you if you watch my match, how does that sound?" Kylen asked.

Hiei looked at her shocked, "Are you serious?" She nodded, and he grunted once again, regaining his emotionless face, "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," Kylen smiled.

Across the room, Captain leaned against the wall, his team beside him. He closed his eyes, "My worst fear has come true. We must fight Team Kilo in the first round. If we are to have any chance of winning, we must train harder, team. As we are now, we do not stand a chance against them, and we probably will not either. All we can hope for is that they keep us alive."

"Well, that's reassuring, Captain!" Raven huffed.

Captain looked at him, his eyes holding a secret, "It is the truth, and all of you must face it. If it was any other team, it would be the same with them. They might not have Kylen, but they still have the others."

"You have seen this before," Kaurai stated, closing his eyes, not surprised.

Captain stayed quite, and Bobbie shrugged, "Then I guess we are going to have to train night and day, guys!"

A team stood by themselves, looking at everyone else. A female demon with shoulder length hair that was purple with silver highlights was watching the scene with interest. She had crystal blue eyes with flashes of red sparks in them. She looked at another demon on her team, "Jenga, what do you think?"

The demon had teal hair with gray stands in it that were in beads. He wore a tie-dye bandana and his eyes were teal as well. He rubbed his hands together and nodded his head, causing his one earring in the shape of a pirate ship jingle, "Easy prey, all of them." He looked at another demon that was quite small and had black chin length hair. Her eyes were blue and pupil-less. "Hey, Suzanagi, so, what do you think now?"

"All right, all right, you win, I guess they will be easy prey!" She sighed, rolling her eyes. She then turned to another member of their team, "Setto, what about you?"

This demon was a snake demon. His skin was blue and purple tones with golden highlights and was all scales. His eyes were a dark blue. "I think that they will be easy to defeat, but I think we should spare the females, what do you think, Sora?"

Sora was a demon with dark pink hair that stops just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a light red, and had a lightning bolt mark on her left cheek. She crossed her arms over her chest, "You are such a playboy!"

"I wonder why," another member of their team stated. This demon had long stomach length red hair and a ring of gray. His eyes were black as tar, but they were slits. He was fat and chubby. He smiled, "Our first match is today at two, and against such an easy team."

Another team started to walk out. "Melanie, I don't get it. Why tell us the rules?"

Melanie, a demon that was half vampire and half darkness demon. She shrugged, "Kita, how am I supposed to know?"

Kita was a demon that had long black hair that was usually pulled into a single braid. She had icy blue eyes. Melanie had silver hair with black tips. Her eyes were amber. Another member of their team shook his head. He had white hair and blood red eyes. "Just forget about it, will you?"

A demon with pink hair and dark green eyes laughed, "Why forget about it, Rain? You three can be so…"

"They can be so, what, Jiho?" Another member of their team asked. He had shoulder length sandy blond hair and black eyes. He shook his head as they made it to the main lobby, "You know, I think that we should probably start training again if we are going to beat Team Son."

"Team Anoch can beat anyone that we want to beat, Hanzo," their last team member smiled. He was a tiger demon. His fur was pale with silver stripes. His eyes were a deep green.

"Bayoko, you can be so full of yourself sometimes," Jiho rolled his eyes.

888888888888

A demon with teal shoulder length hair with black and yellow stars in it reclined out on the couch in his team's room, "Well, that was a huge waste of time if you ask me!" His eyes were pure white.

Another demon from his team sat donw in a chair, "Maruka, you would think anything is a waste of time." He had jet-black hair that was long. His eyes were silver.

Maruka wore a lopsided grin, "Yeah, your point being, Ray?"

"His point being is that you didn't even know the rules yourself, Maruka, and we would have been in trouble during our first match." A demon with long strawberry hair and green eyes was blunt.

"Casper, you didn't have to say it like that!" A demon with light purple hair in a ponytail stated, her dark yellow eyes holding resentment. Her rabbit ears stood out.

"Geez, Haru, you are so flirty sometimes!" A demon with long deep purple hair with shorter tendrils around her bangs, framing her face, rolled her eyes. She had deep crimson eyes, and on her right cheek were two dark orange horizontal stripes.

"Hazami, will you just relax?" A demon with an eye patch over her right eye stated. She had sandy blond hair that was mid-ear length. Her eyes were a blue. Around her pointed ears was a white ribbon.

"Well excuse me, Masamune," Hazami rolled her eyes.

"Girls, girls!" Maruka stated, sitting up, trying to stop that fight that was going to ensure, "Please, can't we all just get along? There is enough of me to go around!"

Ray laughed, "Oh, here we go again!"

888888888888

Kylen sat against a tree, looking into the forest that was all around her. She knew that the tournament was to start soon, and old habits would die hard. She would watch every fight, find the weakness of every fighter, even if she wasn't going to go up against him or her.

She rolled to her left as something came down from above her. She quickly stood, shaking her head in disappointment, "Now, now, Hiei, is that anyway to start a training session?" She laughed, "You failed. As you will always fail if you do not become increasingly stronger."

Hiei grunted, unsheathing his katana, "Hn."

"Come now, Hiei, please." Kylen rolled her eyes, stretching out. A sense of justice came over her, thinking of Rei. She closed her eyes, backing away from him, "No, we can't do this." As Hiei came at her with his katana, Kylen jumped over him, her mind going blank except for the thought of blood.

She grabbed her head, jumping up into a tree, "Stop, Hiei!"

"You wanted to train," Hiei grunted, lowering his katana.

Kylen shook her head, "Not like this! Not like a real fight!" The urge for blood diminished somewhat so Kylen could think, "Just go, please."

"No, I will not leave you in this state. For all I know, you could go on a killing spree." Hiei stated, jumping up into the tree with Kylen.

Kylen glared at him, "If you are not careful, you will get yourself killed!"

"I'm too quick, you wouldn't touch me if I didn't want you to touch me." Hiei smirked lightly.

888888888888

Alex jumped away from Yusuke, "You know Yusuke, it isn't nice to hurt a girl!"

"If you think that, then you are not going to survive," Yusuke grunted as he slammed into the ground.

"It seems that she is doing quite fine," Dylis laughed.

"You should keep your concentration on your own fight, Dylis," Kurama stated, using his rose whip to wrap it around her waist.

Kuwabara was sitting on the ground, looking at the forest around him, "Where is Shorty?"

"Hiei is probably off training on his own," Yusuke mumbled as he stood back up.

"Maybe we should go look for him," Kuwabara suggested.

"Maybe we should tie you up," Dylis grunted as Kurama flung her across the clearing they were in. As she was headed for a tree, she screamed, "Kurama! I hate you!"

Kurama's whip wrapped around her waist once again and pulled her back toward him, catching her. He smiled, "Still hate me?"

Dylis glared at him, "Yes!" She pulled out of his grip and pushed him, catching him off guard. Kurama fell backward onto Kuwabara, and as the two struggled to untangle themselves, Dylis laughed, "Revenge is fun!"

"But plotting it is even better!" Everyone turned to see who owned the voice, only to see Kylen standing there, Hiei stuck in a head lock under her right arm.

Kuwabara died laughing at the sight, "Oh, Shorty, what happened?"

Kylen glared at him, letting Hiei go and walking forward, "Would you like to try your odds?"

Hiei smirked, "He would be a waste of your time, Kylen."

"What did you mean plotting revenge is better?" Dylis asked.

Kylen smiled, turning away from all of them, including Hiei, "When my team wins, I am going to wish for this tournament to never be held again. Plus, whoever is my opponent, I will spare their life."

"What is so great about sparing their life?" Yusuke asked.

"If your life is spared, then you owe your opponent something," Kurama stated, standing up and away from Kuwabara.

"A big something," Kylen smiled even more, turning back around, "You owe them your life, that is what, and only if you pay them back in full will your life be spared."

"What are you planning?" Yusuke asked, unsure of it all.

"She is planning to spare the finalists in return for them killing the whole council," Everyone turned to see the teenage form of Koenma. He nodded at Kylen, "Good to see you again, Kylen."

Kylen nodded as well, "Koenma, I told you that you couldn't keep me there, and I was right. I broke out."

"You two know each other?" Yusuke looked shocked.

"Of course they do, you baka! Do you think that we are the only team that they have asked Koenma to send?" Hiei grunted.

"Yeah, Hiei is right, Koenma has sent tons of teams," Kylen laughed. Her laughter died though, "Oh, how I hated beating them all, but the council forced me to. They threatened to kill my team and my sister if I didn't kill them."

"Dyian was a good Spirit Detective, and then he fell in love with you, the one he was supposed to bring in." Koenma stated, putting his hands in his pockets, "He made his choice, Kylen, and you did as you were blackmailed into doing."

"Whoa, other teams for you fought in this tournament?" Kuwabara asked.

"Many times," Kylen grunted, not liking Koenma bringing up the fact that she had killed Dyian.

Koenma shrugged, "But his twin took over for him, and I hear that he is in the tournament as well. Kyian, that is his name. He quit just a year ago, saying that it was no use, that he couldn't be like his brother, he couldn't bring him back." Kylen looked shocked, and Koenma turned away from her, "Oh, didn't you know that he had a twin?"

Kylen furiously shook her head, "He never told me. And then he must be Kyian!" She turned to Hiei, "You knew, you knew and you never told me out right!"

Hiei shrugged, "Well, you see, I did warn you, didn't I?"

Kylen threw her hands up into the air and then screamed before she quickly spun away from all of them and walked away, not looking back. Yusuke watched her go, "What is her problem?"

"She loved Dyian, and she was the one to kill him. When she saw Kyian, she thought it was Dyian, and she thought she had him back again." Dylis sighed.

888888888888

Keyralin paced the locker room, waiting for them to call for the match to begin. Jenga was leaning against a wall. He smiled, "Easy there, Key, it isn't going to help if you loose it before the match even begins!"

Keyralin turned to him, "You know what to do, right?"

Jenga shrugged, "Of course, when haven't I known?"

"Well, I could name a couple of times," Sora stated, standing up.

Setto shook his head, "Come now, let's just take it easy. If we need to cheat, then we cheat!"

"We always cheat!" Keyralin and Jenga yelled, both spinning to Setto.

Suzanagi laughed, "Yeah, we all have."

"And we will cheat to win!" Pietro McDonali smiled.

Keyralin shook her hands in front of her, "Now listen up, Team Scy is filled with easy prey."

"Rules?" Jenga mumbled, "Anything goes."

888888888888

Yuzi jumped rope, watching Krystal pace, "Will you relax, we will be fine. This shall be easy."

Nancy threw a throwing dagger at Minia as she stood against the wall, "We all know how to fight, we all know that our lives depend on this, just take it easy, OK?"

Minia spun away from the dagger, catching it and then flipping it into the air, "Besides, we have our weapons to help us, no biggie." She tossed it back to Nancy, "You are a little slow on the flick of your wrist, you might want to speed it up a bit." She then twirled her spear in her hands, "Come on, give it a break, Krystal, we will be fine. We have everything we need to fight."

Koyuki smiled, "Well, I can see this is going to be fight!"

"Team Scy and Team Co, please report to the stadium ring." A voice over the announcement stated loud and clear.

"Come on, enough worrying about this match, it is about to begin!" Youko Raven stated, walking to the door.

There you have it. This is the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I am sorry for the long delay. But don't worry, as soon as I have finished the next chapter, I will try my hardest to get it up and running.


	6. Matches and Fights

A/N: Sorry guys for the very long wait. It has been a long and tiresome year, let me tell you that. I hope this is good enough for all of you. To begin with, I was thinking of taking the story off of the internet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu crew, but I do own some of mine. The other characters are not mine, but many people's.

88888888

**_Chapter Five: Matches and Fights_**

Kio stood in the center of the ring, microphone in hand. She spun around, "Welcome to the two hundredth annual Tournament of Fury!" She smiled as the crowd full of demons screamed and cheered, ready for the bloodshed to begin. She nodded, "Today, Round one begins with the first match, consisting of Team Scy versus Team Co!"

Both teams walked out into the stadium on opposite sides. Kio laughed lightly, winking, "On Team Scy we have Krystal," Krystal took a step up into the ring. "Yuzi," Yuzi bounded into the ring, laughing and waving at the crowd, causing all of them to cheer louder. "Nancy," Nancy smiled as she stepped into the ring. "Youko Raven," Youko Raven stepped into the ring, crossing her arms over her chest. "Minia Harshi," Minia flipped into the ring, her spear beside her. "And last but not least, Koyuki," Koyuki walked into the ring, silent.

"And, on Team Co, we have Keyralin Thurashi!" Kio smiled as Keyralin jumped into the ring, a serious face set on. "Jenga Kayer!" Jenga pulled out one of his two pistols and jumped and flipped into the ring, aiming his pistol at the crowd. "Sora!" Sora shook her head as she walked into the room.

She mumbled to Jenga, "Show off."

Jenga smiled even more as Kio continued on, "Setto Yammia!" Setto came into the ring, glaring at everyone on Team Scy. His glared died down though as he saw that everyone of them were female. "Pietro McDonali!" Pietro walked into the ring, his belly shaking like a bowl full of jelly. "And Suzanagi!" Suzanagi slowly walked into the ring, sizing her opponents up.

"Now, each team knows the rules, so we don't need to go through those!" Kio nodded, looking at each team. She jumped into the air, "Now who will be the first fighter from each team?"

Yuzi looked at everyone on her team, "Well, who is going first? Should I?"

Youko Raven shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, we will all get a chance to fight."

Yuzi smiled, "Good!" She jumped into the ring, "I'm fighting first!"

"First fight of match one consists of Yuzi versus…" Kio turned to Team Co, "versus…"

Keyralin nodded, "Suzanagi, you take this round."

Suzanagi nodded, "Yeah, sure." She walked into the ring, "I hope you are ready to die!"

Yuzi shook her head, a smile on her face, "Die? I don't plan to! I plan to win!"

"Fight one of Match one! Yuzi from Team Scy versus Suzanagi from Team Co. Fighters, ready?" Kio asked. She then nodded, jumping straight up into the air, "Fight!"

Yuzi jumped to her left, her jump rope in her hands, "Let's say we start this match out with a bang?"

Suzanagi smirked, holding her hands out in front of her, aiming them at Yuzi, "I agree." Her smirk grew, "Shards of Fire!" After she had said this, a mix of fire and ice balls were shot at Yuzi. She laughed as some connected with Yuzi, sending her sprawling to the edge of the ring. She stood tall, not moving as Yuzi mumbled as she stood back up, "Give up now, and I might kill you quickly."

Yuzi almost stumbled as she shook her head, "Never!"

Suzanagi smirked, "How about this? I will give you a free shot at me."

"Suzanagi, what are you doing!" Jenga yelled at her.

"I'm doing what I have to!" She yelled back.

Yuzi smiled, "All right, I'll take your deal!" Yuzi then ran at Suzanagi. On reaching her, she jumped up into the air and repeatedly kicked her as if she was on a bike. Suzanagi flew across the ring at the last kick, and Yuzi smiled, "That was my high bike kick!"

Suzanagi laughed as she stood up, wiping blood from her lip, "Oh, a kid could do better!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and a barrier of ice and fire surrounded the ring.

Kio backed to the edge of the ring, "Things have already started to heat up in this battle!" She ran into the barrier but couldn't get out, "It seems that there is a barrier surrounding the ring and I can't get out!"

Suzanagi smiled, "Mixed Hatred, it forms a barrier around the ring, not letting anyone out or in." She then put her hands before her again, "So, now you have nothing to gain! Shards of Fire!" Ice and fireballs started to shoot at Yuzi, causing her to run and jump away from them.

Yuzi jumped into the air, dodging a fireball. She glared at Suzanagi and whipped her jump rope at Suzanagi. It wrapped around her arms, binding them together. She smiled, "It's not just for exercise!"

888888888888

Rinku watched the fight, sitting beside Chuu and the rest of his team. Kylen smiled, watching the fight below, "Rinku, do I fell a hint of a crush?"

Rinku looked over at her, shocked, "Kylen?"

"You've been mumbling Yuzi's name ever since the fight started," Yusuke laughed, almost falling out of his seat.

Chuu smiled, "Aw, the little lad has his first crush!"

Rinku blushed somewhat, "Hey!"

Kurama smiled as he watched the fight raging on below, "Who do you think is going to win?"

"This fight or the whole match?" Kylen asked, looking at the fight. She shrugged, "I think that Suzanagi will win the fight, but over all, Team Scy is going to pull out of it alive."

Hiei grumbled from beside her, "You think you know everything."

Kylen turned to him, a smile on her face, "Well, when you are a champion, you have access to information, and from their stats, Team Scy should be the victor, even if Team Co cheats."

Kurama smiled from the other side of Kylen, "Don't mind Hiei, it is usually him who tells us who is going to win."

Dylis laughed, "Aw, poor Hiei looses his line once again!"

Toya sat beside Alex, "So you are saying that Team Scy should pull out of this?"

"I agree, I think Scy will pull out of it, they seem more focused." Alex smiled at him.

Jin shook his head, sitting beside Kaze, "I don't know, I've heard Team Co cheats."

"That is one more thing that will not get them anywhere!" Kylen smiled.

888888888888

Yuzi pulled the caught Suzanagi over to her before kicking her up into the air. She then jumped up into the air. She smiled, "Tangled Web!" The jump rope wrapped around Suzanagi and started to squeeze the life out of her.

Suzanagi smirked and disappeared before reappearing on the ring underneath Yuzi. She then shot fireballs and ice balls up at Yuzi, catching her off guard. Yuzi screamed in pain and then fell to the ring. Suzanagi loomed over her, and Yuzi didn't move. She looked too beat to fight.

Kio walked forward, looking at the two, "Is this the end? Has Suzanagi beaten Yuzi?"

Yuzi moaned, and Krystal yelled to her, "Yuzi, get up!"

Minia smiled, knowing what to do, "I've got it covered, Krystal." She then yelled into the ring, "Hey, little kid, get up off the ground! You little squirt, you aren't helping us!"

Yuzi growled, pushing herself off the ground. She stood up, her face angered, "Minia, you just wait!"

"Take it out on your opponent, Yuzi!" Minia hollered into the ring.

Yuzi smirked, "Yeah, I know." She then lunged at Suzanagi, but slammed into the ground as she disappeared. She reappeared in back of her.

Suzanagi shook her head, "Just give up, I will give you your life."

Yuzi shook her head as well, "Never! They are counting on me!"

Suzanagi lowered her head, sighing, "Then you give me no choice." She pulled her bow from her back and put an arrow in it. She then aimed it at Yuzi, "This is your last chance!"

Yuzi ran forward, trying to get to Suzanagi before she could shoot the arrow, but didn't succeed. Suzanagi shot the arrow, and it slammed into Yuzi's shoulder, slamming her to the ground. Suzanagi then walked up to her, putting her hand out in front of her, "Then this is goodbye." She smirked, "Shards of Fire!" The fire and ice balls slammed into Yuzi, causing her to scream in pain.

Kio waited for the dust to clear, only to see Suzanagi standing over the body of Yuzi. Kio inched forward, "Is she dead?"

Suzanagi turned to her, "No, she is still alive, but she won't be fighting anytime soon. The match is mine."

Kio nodded, "I guess you are right." She held her hand out toward Suzanagi, "And the winner is Suzanagi!"

Suzanagi walked out of the ring, not looking at her team members. Jenga yawned, "All right, my turn!"

Keyralin took a deep breath, "All the years I have known you, Jenga, you haven't lost a fight. Don't start now."

Minia shook her head, walking into the ring and picking up Yuzi. She turned to her team, nodding to Krystal and lightly tossing Yuzi to her, "Catch!" Krystal caught her and laid her down on the ground gently.

"Minia, we can't afford another loss!" Krystal mumbled.

Minia smiled, twirling her spear around, "Don't worry, I won't loose!" She jumped from one foot to the other.

"Fight two! Minia versus Jenga!" Kio yelled into the microphone, "Begin!"

Jenga smirked at Minia, "Ah, well what do we have here?" He pulled out his pistols, "I could kill you here and now, but what fun would that be?"

Minia closed her eyes and prayed, "Master, please, give me strength!" She then opened her eyes, putting her right hand out in front of her, "You will wish that you never went up against me!" She concentrated hard, "Window's Edge!"

Jenga's eyes went wide as he slammed into the ground, the feeling of spears running through every part of his body almost knocking him into unconsciousness. He yelled as he couldn't move, "What the hell?"

Minia breathed deeply, "I did it!" She stumbled her way over to Jenga's caught form, "I can make it worse, you know."

Jenga closed his eyes, using his mind, body, and spirit for one last attack, knowing that it had never failed him. He smiled, "Be ready for this!" His eyes snapped open, "Cracking Rhythm!"

Minia froze where she was, her eyes turning lifeless. Jenga closed his eyes, falling unconscious. Keyralin shook her head, "Dimwit! That idiot forgot that he was stuck!"

Kio looked at Minia and then Jenga, "Uh, this is a hard one."

Minia's eyes came back into focus, and she screamed before she shook her head, not under Jenga's control anymore. She took a deep breath before looking at Jenga's unconscious form, "Well, I say that was worth it!"

Kio cleared her throat, holding her hand out toward Minia, "Winner, Minia!"

Minia stumbled out of the ring and then collapsed, falling asleep. Nancy smiled, "Well, she didn't loose."

888888888888

Hiei shook his head, "This is useless."

Kylen nodded, "I agree. They are no match for us."

Both turned to each other and glared. Kurama smiled, "Well, I can see that those two are getting together."

Kylen turned to him and hit him in the shoulder, "Shut up!" She then stood up, "I could have been training!"

Hiei smirked, "Well, why don't you?"

Kylen smirked back at him, running her hand down his face, "I think I will." With those words, she walked off.

888888888888

Kio nodded, "The next fight will be Nancy versus Setto Yammia!" She then put her hand up into the air, bringing it down, "Fight!"

Nancy's face stayed emotionless, "Are you ready to die?"

Setto smirked, "I am afraid that you are the one that is going to die. For I have no chance of loosing this fight!"

Nancy grabbed her throwing daggers from her waist, quickly jumping to the left, "We shall see who looses this fight!" She smirked, "Blinding light!" A blinding light lit up the area, causing Setto to go blind. She then quickly threw her daggers at him, smirking as the embedded into his skin.

Setto hissed and spun away from her, quickly transforming into a forty-foot tall dark blue cobra. Nancy took a step backward, not showing any fear, but feeling it deep in her heart.

888888888888

Kaylo stood up, trying to see better, "Rei, I can't see!"

Rei laughed from his spot, "Kaylo, nothing is happening. You know the outcome of this fight, so why do you even bother to watch?"

Kaylo looked over at him, her eyes holding some hurt, "There is nothing else to do, and I always listen to what you tell me to do. You and the team wanted to come here in the first place."

Philas rolled his eyes, "This is more boring than I could have imagined it. I mean, what is the use of watching the fight when we know who is going to win? I would rather be training."

"Yeah, and this comes from the one member of the team that wouldn't wake up this morning," Kaylo mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rei smiled at her, "You should have woken someone else up first before you went to drastic measures, Kaylo."

Kaylo blushed, "Shut up!"

Korihi laughed, "Oh, another day has gone by, and Kaylo yet again gets at least one point!"

Kaylo growled at him, "Korihi, shut up!" She quickly stood and stomped away, not looking back.

Lepar smiled, "Well, I guess we have to go after her. She is the youngest, and you know how much some of the demons love to kill others before anyone catches them."

"Yeah," Harou mumbled, quickly standing up with the rest of his team, following Kaylo.

No one turned around as they heard Kio state happily, "Winner, Nancy!"

Philas did look at Lepar, "How? Setto had turned into that snake."

"One thing you have to learn in this tournament: The unthinkable always comes true. Nancy used all of her skills to defeat Setto, and for her, it was easy." Lepar grunted, picking up his pace.

888888888888

Kaylo looked behind her, seeing if her team had followed her. Her ears twitched as she heard something in front of her, but she didn't look to the front. As she fell to the ground, she screamed lightly.

The person turned around, tilting his head to the side, "Oh, sorry there, I didn't see you."

"Tio, what have you done now?" Cloud asked, looking over at him from his current spot.

Tio shrugged, "I walked into her path." He grabbed Kaylo's shoulders and effortlessly pulled her up, "Sorry there."

Kaylo's face turned red in anger. She pulled away from Tio, "Leave me alone!"

"Kaylo!" Kaylo didn't turn around at the voice.

"What, Rei?" Kaylo grunted, glaring at Tio.

Rei came up beside her, smiling at Tio, "It looks like you have found a friend, Kaylo."

Iceus walked over to Tio and Cloud, "What is taking both of you?" His eyes found Kaylo's, and Kaylo's went wide.

Kaylo gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "No, they have come back for revenge!"

Rei looked down at her as the rest of his team came up behind them, "Kaylo, what are you talking about?"

Kaylo pointed at him, "Look! He is an elf!" She looked around frantically, "Oh no, I have to find Kylen! They are after her!"

"I'm sorry, what is wrong?" Iceus asked.

Korihi smiled, grabbing Kaylo and draping her over his shoulder, ignoring her screams of protest, "Oh, she is young. She thinks things up! She loves to be creative!" He then turned to Rei, "I'll take her back to the room, you take care of this mess that she got us into."

Philas nodded, "I'll go along with you to keep her under control."

As the two ran off, Lepar smiled, "Uh, sorry about that. Kaylo can sometimes overreact."

888888888888

Tio twirled around, "Well, our next match is between…" She looked at both sides, "Well?"

Koyuki stepped into the ring, "I'm fighting."

Sora nodded, stepping into the ring, "Yeah, I'll take this challenge!"

Tio smiled, "Yes! The next fight will be Koyuki versus Sora!" She threw her hand up into the air, "Ready, begin!"

Sora stepped forward, smirking, "I'll spare your life, but I will not loose this match!"

Koyuki shook her head, her golden eyes flashing. She swiped her double bladed sword in front of her. She then smirked, "New Moon!"

Sora looked around as the day turned into pitch-dark night. She looked at Koyuki, trying to figure out how this was going to help her opponent. She got her answer as Koyuki came running at her, her sword covered in black poison. Sora dodged out of the way as Koyuki thrust her sword forward. "Ha! You missed!"

Koyuki's smirk grew, "Cry to the night!" A bone shattering sound caused Sora to cover her ears. As Sora was doing this, Koyuki thrust her sword at Sora again.

Once again, Sora quickly spun to her left, avoiding the poisoned blade. As she regained control of herself, Sora glared at Koyuki, "Thunder Strike!"

The ring started shaking violently. Koyuki lost her footing and fell to the ring floor. As much as she tried, she could not stay upright. Sora smirked and took a step forward, somehow staying upright without trouble, "You will not beat me!"

88888888

Kylen growled as she walked to the hotel. She knew at once someone was watching her, but never said a word to gain their attention. She finally snarled, "Duce, show yourself!"

The demon jumped out of a tree, laughing lightly, "Ah, Kylen, I thought you would not have come!"

Kylen snarled and barred her teeth, lunging at him, "You slimy piece of shit! You damn well know that I have to come or you will kill everyone on my team!"

Duce jumped out of her way, smiling, "Well then, it would please you to know that Iceus is here."

"I know he is here, I met him!" Kylen clenched her fists, resisting the urge to cut off his head.

"Well then, it will please you to know that he has almost figured out who killed his love," Duce smirked at her, quickly disappearing.

Kylen yelled at the open space around her, "Does it look like this face cares?"

88888888

Once again, I am very sorry for the long wait. My senior year was HELL, let me tell you that. Hopefully I will get another chapter up by next week's end, but if I don't, please don't worry, I'll try my hardest. I do have a job all day, so I only have the nights to write, and sometimes not even that.


	7. Past and Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu. 'Nough said.

A/N: Alright, I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't update earlier, and I'm sorry that this is so short, but I'm now in college… I'm also on the track team, and that takes up all of my time. So please, don't tell me that I have to update, because I know. The problem is having the time to sit down and write the story. I'm taking hard courses, so I have all that time that I have to do studying, plus I have 6 hours that I have to study in the track office along with the other hours. Then I have track practice every day, from 3:30 to around 7… Not to mention 2 hours of lifting each night afterwards.

It's short, but at least it will tide you until… and I'm stretching this because I don't know if I will… I update again. So please, just deal with this, because I have bigger things to worry about other than when I update and write my stories. The outdoor track season is starting up, and that is going to be hell with all of my classes. Well, enough with my rambling… enjoy.

_**Chapter Six: Past and Future**_

Kylen grumbled to herself as she sat down on the beach, looking out at the waves as they crashed into the shore. She knew she was thinking too much about everything. If she were with Team Kilo, she would have been living up on the fact that three quarters of the fighters were too weak to contend with, and how many she would kill.

A shadow cast over her, and she quickly looked up to see who it was. Hatred flashed in her eyes as she saw a tall man standing there, his stance showing demeanor and respect. He bowed his head slightly, "Kylen…"

"Dudock," Kylen growled, there was no true bite to her growl, but it still held a deep hatred.

Dudock laughed, his emerald eyes flashing lightly. He was a member of the Council, and he had volunteered to be the one to break the news to her. As he controlled her laughter, he looked down upon her once again, "Oh, excuse me for my outburst, Kylen, but it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Cut the shit, Dudock," Kylen snarled, baring her teeth at him, "I may tolerate you, of all the Council members, but that still does not mean that I will tolerate you for very long."

"The Council has requested your presence. It is quite urgent," Dudock smirked.

"You tell me now, and I will tell you straight to your face, 'no.'" Kylen smirked at him.

Dudock sighed, knowing that she would most definitely hate him after this, "The Council has voted to reinstate you onto Team Kilo. Philas will be shifted to your team, and he shall fight for them."

Kylen's eyes narrowed greatly, "I am no longer under the Council's jurisdiction!"

"Oh, believe me, Kylen, you are still our property," Dudock nodded. He then waved his hand as if dismissing her, "The Council has spoken. Your teams have already been informed and are waiting. Philas has grudgingly moved in with the rest of Team Kylen, and now you must move back into Team Kilo's chambers."

"You twat!" Kylen screamed, lunging at him, "You fucking twat!"

Dudock shook his head, causing Kylen to freeze where she was, "Remember, Kylen, your team's lives are on the line. One slip and you shall kill them all!"

Kylen snarled like a feral wolf, quickly standing and clenching her fists, "As you wish. I must do as the Council demands me to." With that she bowed to him and walked back towards the hotel, not looking back.

88888888888888888

Chuu blinked as he looked at Philas, "What's this bloke doin'?"

Touya sighed, closing his eyes, "It seems the Council has had a hand in this…"

"Where is Kylen?" Kaze asked as she walked into the room, thinking that Kylen had returned.

"She isn't coming back," Philas mumbled, looking over the others. "The Council has switched both of us, and there is nothing that any can do about it." He sighed, lowering his head, "And I thought I was to be on Team Kilo." He quickly bowed, "I am Philas Glidstringer, now an official member of your team."

Kaze seemed fearful, "I was angry with her, but I never wanted her to leave us!" Tears sprouted in her eyes, "She left us! How are we going to get through this?"

Jin wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as best as he could, "Easy, easy… Ol' Jin's here for ya!"

Rinku shook his head, "Wait a minute… I don't understand… I'm still confused…"

"While the first fights were going on, The Council decided to have a vote on what to do about Kylen, seeing as how she returned to the island…" Philas explained.

"They forced her to come back!" Rinku argued.

"Be that as it may," Philas sighed, "she returned. And when the first round of fights was completed, as they announced Team Scy the victor, the Council had come to the conclusion that Kylen was more valuable to them on the original team that she placed together. They are the reigning champions since this tournament started to exist. They want her alive, not dead, and the only sure way to make sure that happens is by making sure that she is on the winning team…"

"But that means that you were just a pawn to them," Chuu mumbled.

Philas shrugged, "Aren't we all when you think about it? We all fight so they can gamble on who will win and how long we will survive in the ring. It is no different than anyone else in this tournament." He then sighed, "Plus they are blackmailing Kylen with not _her_ life but the life of her teammates and her younger sister."

"I don't like it!" Jin growled lightly.

"We have no say," Philas once again told them.

888888888888888

Kaylo growled as she hid behind Rei, "What's going on?"

Kylen lowered her head as to not look at any of them. "It seems that I've come back, little sister…"

Kaylo's eyes narrowed as she poked her head out from the side of Rei, "You aren't my sister! You can't be! My sister wouldn't give up her freedom!"

"Kaylo, it isn't that easy. The Council forced me back onto this team," Kylen mumbled.

Lepar smiled, patting her back, "Good to have ya back, Kylen! We'll rise to the top once again!"

Harou smirked, shaking his head, "Yeah, this should be interesting!"

Kylen smiled, "Yeah, I guess." She walked over and ruffled Kaylo's hair, causing her younger sister to yell at her.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Kaylo almost screamed as she grabbed Kylen's arm and pulled her to the floor.

Korihi leaned towards Rei, a smile plastered on his face, "Well, it seems things are turning back to normal, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, but what price did Kylen and her team pay for it? They now have Philas, true, but they lost the one thing that will probably keep them alive, and I don't think she is happy about that." Rei mumbled back, chuckling lightly as Kylen sat on Kaylo's back, holding her arms as well.

"Let go! Let go!" Kaylo yelled, but only received silence from her older sister.

888888888888888888888888888

As I explained before, this is going to have to do. I'm very busy, and you're lucky you got this. In fact, I was just thinking about taking all of my stories off of fanfiction because I couldn't keep up with it and college and track. But I've decided to keep it here, so enjoy…


End file.
